Suffocated On Hold
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: So tired of being suffocated by the ones that they believe to be their mates they find out how wrong they were. P/B/J Rated M for later lemons and Crude language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that I am adding another story to my already growing list of stories that I am writing but this one came to me and I didn't have the heart not to write it. So you all know I do have writers block on my other 2 at the moment. I apologize yet again.**_

* * *

**Suffocated**

BPOV

No Bella. No Bella. That's all Edward ever seems to say. I am getting so tired of the no's, I feel like I am suffocated. Things never seem to get any better only worse. The newest thing to happen, I have been denied access to my best friend simply because he's a shape shifter. This is seriously pissing me off. In the beginning of our relationship I thought I was on even footing with him and there was nothing I wouldn't do to be with him. Now I feel like I am drowning in despair. I am constantly put down, basically devastated nothing seems to matter to him. Every time I ask to be changed I am told no, every time I ask if I can see Jacob I am told no, even when I ask to spend time with Jasper I am told no.

I am not allowed to make my own decisions, I mean come on I can't even dress myself. Alice has a hand in my drowning feeling never letting me wear what I want . Things have got to change but I don't see how they will I can't seem to grow a backbone when it comes to those two. Things are complicated, I love them both but it got worse after Italy. Right now I am listening to Edward bitch about the dangers of going around the wolves, I have started not listening being completely bored with the same old reasons why I can't do something.

It seriously seems like I am more of a toy than the love of his life, maybe just maybe I am right. I am nothing more than a plaything for Edward and Alice. Bella-Barbie anyone, just make her into anything you want her to be she comes in a fun sized package. Damn my internal rambling should become a comedian that was fucking funny. Emmett would be rolling on the floor, talking about the big lug where is he I shouldn't have to deal with this shit right now.

Spying my big brother I run and jump into his awaiting arms, I think the big boy knows what I am feeling as he takes off running with Edward on his heels. Edward is screaming at Em to stop, I lean up and whisper to my favorite brother to keep running and not listen to Edward.

"No problem sis." He whispers back at me, running past the forest at blinding speeds with me giggling like a little school girl in his arms. Fuck I haven't felt this free in quite a while, my brother always seems to know what I need. Edward's still trailing us as Em takes off towards my house. I tell Em to stop I need to talk to Edward.

"Edward we cannot go on this way, you are suffocating me. I would give anything for you but my freedom to do as I please. You are supposed to be my mate but I am constantly turned down in one form or another." He goes to interrupt me but I continue not letting him get a word in edgewise.

"I am constantly put down in one form or another, like I don't have a mind of my own. You and Alice make all the decisions for me, I can't live like that and if you wish me too then you don't know me at all. I am constantly devastated by hurt, around you two and what's worse you don't even seem to have a clue. Or you don't even care, when I bring up being changed you quickly change the subject. You know what FUCK IT, I don't want to be with you anymore Edward."

His mouth drops open in shock, I can feel Emmett laughing underneath me. I turn my head to my brother bear, worrying that the rest will leave me again.

"Brother Bear, you won't leave me again will you?"

Emmett shakes his head before replying with, "No Belly-boo, I love you we won't be leaving you again."

"Well Emmy-Bear I need to talk to Papa C. I need to discuss something with him."

It's about time I take my life back, and it's going to start with my change. Emmy starts running full speed towards the house with Edward still standing there in shock. Fuck I may have broken the vampire, but I really don't care at this fucking moment. I have had enough of putting up with Edward and his emo ass possessiveness. I am not doing it anymore. My cell phone starts ringing, I answer it not knowing the number.

"Hello?" I ask timidly.

"Well sweet cheeks it's about time you stood up for yourself. I can't wait to meet you my mate." HUH! Say what! There is a sexy ass sounding man on the phone saying what about me.

"Um, who is this? Are you sure you have the right number?" I hear growling coming from my Emmy-bear.

"Yes, I am sure I have the right number Isabella."

"Sissy hand me the phone now, I know the voice on that phone and it is not human."

Handing over the phone to Emmett, I hear hissing start that meant they were having a conversation that I was not meant to hear. I rumbling growl rips through my brother before I hear him yell into the phone.

"I swear Peter if you hurt my sister and this is some sick game I will kill you. I don't care if you are Jasper's brother or not."

He hands the phone back over to me. I look at it quizzically thinking about the fact I have Jasper's crazy brother on the phone telling me we're mates. **HUH** **WHAT THE FUCK! **I don't even know this man, and wait how the **FUCK **does he know about me. Last I heard Jasper and his brother haven't spoken in a while.

"Sissy he's still on the phone you might want to talk to him. I don't really trust the fucker but he's Jasper's brother and I will be polite while you are on the phone with him."

I put the phone back up to my ear, hearing the almost silent breathing of the man on the other end of the line.

"Okay Peter, I'll bite how do you know that we are mates and quite honestly how do you know me?" I pause waiting for him to answer this question that's been burning since he said **it**.

"Well sugar," his drawl coming out thickly. "Since you asked so nicely, I just know shit." **OMG is this asshole for real. **I mean I just broke up with my boyfriend/whatever the hell you want to call Edward. I don't even know if I will become a vampire…..

"You will become a vampire Isabella. Carlisle will grant your wish when you get home. We will formally meet in three days' time."

**FUCK MY LIFE**, this is getting more and more complicated. Why am I still being suffocated? I get rid of one controlling bastard for one that knows the future.

"Now Isabella don't compare me to the pixie, I am nothing like her. I don't see the future, I just KNOW SHIT!"

"Well Peter if what you say is true I will see you in three days' time. Until then don't call back on this number I have some thinking to do." I quickly hang the phone up. Looking at Emmett, I silently ask him to continue to the house.

Emmy puts me down on the ground when we get to the front door. I walk inside the house and ask Carlisle for a talk.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you and Esme privately."

"Sure Bella Dear, everyone else out of the house." He said walking towards his study. Waiting till everyone else left we sat down not saying a word. When the coast was clear I began.

"I finally got tired of waiting for Edward, the Volturi said that either I must be changed or die. I have made my choice, we voted on it and most everyone agreed. Now I need to know if you will do as asked and change me Carlisle."

"It would be my pleasure dear but what about Edward?"

"I have broken up with Edward, I can't stand having my thoughts and opinions not be my own. I felt like I was being suffocated. Emmy can tell you the full conversation if he feels like it he witnessed it."

"I understand my daughter, breaking up is a hard thing to do but if you felt that way I will support your decision. Do you have anything that needs to be done before I do the change? Any last minute things?"

"Yes I need to talk to Jasper before I go through with the change. I know this is an odd request after all I don't know him that well but there is something I need to talk to him about." Carlisle takes out his cell phone dialing Jasper's number.

"Jasper son we need you back at the house for a moment."

I don't hear the reply but by the look on Carlisle's face I know he agreed and within minutes Jasper come's through the front door.  
"Up here son," Carlisle calls to him.

The study door opens and in walks Jasper.

"Please may I speak with him somewhat privately?" Nodding their acquiescence they leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Jasper I needed to talk to you about your brother."

"Why Bella?"

"Because Jasper, I received a phone call from him earlier. He was saying that I was his mate, he knew my name without me telling him and he said he just knows shit. To be quite honest, I think it's a bunch of bullshit and quite creepy."

The look on Jasper's face was priceless it couldn't have been more picture perfect. OH yeah that's right I could be lying to him but I am not.

"He does just know shit, however I don't know what to make of this seeing as he has a mate already. At least I am sure he does, after all I let them leave Maria's camp together and they rescued me. That's another story enough of the curiosity for now."

"I thought he was pulling my leg about the mate thing. Well I see that I am right, enough of that call Carlisle. Oh by the way he said he will be here in three days."

"WHAT! Carlisle Bella wants you."

I see Jasper pulling out his cell phone as he is leaving the room. Carlisle walks back in with Esme, motioning for me to come with them they take me into my room. Laying me down on the bed, they position themselves on either side of my neck.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes dad and mom, I am ready to join you forever."

They lean in both kissing my neck gently before biting down, their teeth slicing through my skin like a butter knife through bread. The fire begins to spread, I feel another person enter the room. I push down on my body locking it down so no one hears the pain I am going through. Feels like molten hot lava running through my veins.

I hear voices whispering but I can't make out what they are saying, the fire is raging burning me from the inside out. It pulses with life that it is taking away from me with every beat of my heart. I feel cool hands on me, but they are not doing anything for the burn. Why oh why aren't they putting the fire out? Why are they allowing me to burn to death.

JPOV

Ok things just got weirder, I have noticed for months the whole thing with Bella, Edward and Alice. I haven't said anything to anyone about it because it's not my place to say but tonight was the last straw it seems with Bella. I don't know her well at all and that's not my, nor Bella's fault. That would be the doing of the dynamic duo. The bopsy twins who don't let anyone do anything they want to do, instead they force the situation to their control. I am getting sick of it as much as Bella is, I think it is time for me to join my brother and his mate. Wait here comes Bella with Emmett, what the hell where's Edward?

He always has his nose stuck up Bella's ass, something must have happened for him not to be there now. I mean seriously Emmett and I were thinking of getting Edward a jar of Vaseline for his nose so he doesn't get chafed with his nose there. Wait is she asking to speak to Carlisle and Esme alone. Yes, yes she is.

Every one exits the house and corners Emmett, asking what the hell is going on? Emmett starts fidgeting shifting from one foot to another looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Bella broke up with Edward. She is asking Carlisle to change her now, oh and boy let me tell you Rosie you would be so proud of Belly-boo. She put Edward so far in his place that he was just standing there with shock all over his face like she hit him across his face with his own penis." Rose reached up and smacked the back of Emmett's head hard as my cell phone started to go off. I answered it quietly and started walking away from everyone.

"Jasper son we need you back at the house for a moment."

"I will be there in a few moments Carlisle. I am on my way there now."

Quickly snapping my phone shut I start running to the house, minutes later I stride through the front door hearing Carlisle call out to me. "Up here son."

I walk quietly up the stairs coming to rest in front of Carlisle's study, I reach out and push the door open as gently as I possibly can.

"Please may I speak with him somewhat privately?" Nodding their approval they leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Jasper I needed to talk to you about your brother." **What The Fuck! **Why the hell does she want to know about that fucker for? Ok maybe she isn't talking about Peter. Maybe she is talking about Edward, with this in mind I answer.

"Why Bella?"

"Because Jasper, I received a phone call from him earlier. He was saying that I was his mate, he knew my name without me telling him and he said he just knows shit. To be quite honest, I think it's a bunch of bullshit and quite creepy."

Ok so she is talking about Peter, wait did she say that he told her she's his mate. **YES she did**. I am sure the shock I was feeling was not only projecting around the house but my face was probably showing it as well. I mean fuck didn't she just break up with Edward and **wait what**, what the hell happened to Char?

My mind still unable to think correctly with all these thoughts going through it I answer, "He does just know shit, however I don't know what to make of this seeing as he has a mate already. At least I am sure he does, after all I let them leave Maria's camp together and they rescued me. That's another story enough of the curiosity for now."

Noticing that she is fidgeting with her bottom lip in between her teeth. Fuck my god is that sexy. WHOA! Hold the fuck up this is Bella we don't think Bella is sexy do we? Yes I think we do, and I think we have for quite a while. Well that is interesting to say the least.

"I thought he was pulling my leg about the mate thing. Well I see that I am right, enough of that call Carlisle. Oh by the way he said he will be here in three days."

"WHAT! Carlisle Bella wants you."

As I am leaving the room my cell phone starts buzzing with a text, pulling it out I take a look at the screen. _**Fucker she's not just my mate, now get rid of the pixie bitch and get your head on straight**_. _**I will explain about Char when I get there. **_What the fuck! Did he just tell me Bella is both of our mates? Buzz, _**Yes I did now get a move on it.**_ Well fuck that explains a lot.

At this point I realize I am standing quite still probably in shock at the realization that I have been lied to by the Pixie and the Mind-Fucker. Hey what else is new, I mean come on though, I wonder for how long the midget knew. Oh well I mean fuck it, I need to get rid of midget from hell.

Walking into Bella's room, I tell Carlisle I need to discuss a divorce from Alice with him.

"Why are you divorcing her Jasper?"

"I just found out she has been lying to me for quite a while Carlisle. What would you do if you found out your **Wife** was lying to you about being your **Mate** when she is farthest from the truth. Oh and not to mention the fact that my true mate is lying right there only I don't get her completely to myself. No I get to share her with my brother. Damn right I am divorcing the pixie, she is damn lucky that I don't kill her for this."

Carlisle standing there nodding his head replies, "Of course I will call Jenks and get things under way."

"I don't think you fully understand Carlisle, I want this divorce done and over with by the time that Isabella is awake. Please see to it, and l will sign the papers when they arrive. Trust me when I say she will sign them or she will be missing body parts."

"I fully understand son, it will be done as quickly as Jenks can possibly do it."

PPOV

Finally my mate is ready, now to get rid of the woman who has suffocated me since the Major left us in Philadelphia then join my brother and our mate.

"Char it is over between us, you knew this day would come. Mine and the Major's mate is ready for us. She is in the midst of being changed as we speak, and he will be getting rid of the pixie. The time has come for us to separate and for you to find your true mate. I hope that we can remain friends, wait scratch that I am not sure we can really remain friends after what all you put me through."

Tears welled up in her eyes but would never fall. Her fists curl up into little balls of rage, her anger slamming into me so hard you don't have to be an empath to feel it.

"You son of a bitch, you are going to leave me your wife of several decades for a little whore whom you don't even know yet." She didn't just say my angel is a whore did she. **YES I believe she did, fuck where does she get off calling anyone a whore when she cheats on me all the time**. Sure I am alright with her cheating seeing as I wasn't exactly faithful to her either however that's a far stretch calling Isabella a whore.

"Woman stop your blathering about Isabella being a whore. If anything you are the whore and it would be prudent for you not to be talking about anyone else, especially someone who isn't even here to defend herself." By this time I am getting really, really pissed off with this woman.

"It's a very good thing I do not hit women or you would be burning right now. Do not ever talk about my mate like that again. Just be damn glad that the Major was not here to hear you disrespect our mate." If she were human her face would be a bright purple color from her anger. I can seriously see her straining very hard not to hit me, knowing that if she does it will be the last thing she does woman or not.

"Fine, I will pack my stuff and leave but keep in mind that I will be back. I will make sure your mate knows you for exactly who you are." Like that threat will work, she already knows much of Jasper's past all I need to do is fill her in on the part I played in it.

Char packs quickly throwing all of her clothing into a bag, taking the keys to the car, the extra cash and walking out the door. Whew! I am glad she is gone, but even as I think this my early warning system goes off and I know she will be back to make good on her threat causing trouble with our mate. **FUCK MY LIFE**, why can't anything ever be simple. Find mate, settle down and be happy no I get stuck with psycho bitch. It could be worse I could be dealing with Pixie-boyish mayhem maker and stalker-ward.

Now to make a phone call, to let my mate I am coming for her. I dial the number and hit send. After a few rings she picks up I can hear her big bear of a brother in the background.

"Hello?" A timid voice answers. Well we will have to change that a little, we can't have our mate being timid with us.

"Well sweet cheeks it's about time you stood up for yourself. I can't wait to meet you my mate." Silence follows my statement as she tries to figure out if this is some sort of joke. Sorry darlin' this is no joke I think to myself.

"Um, who is this? Are you sure you have the right number?" I hear growling coming from her big brother, damn I think he has figured out who I am by the sound of my voice. I am going to have to deal with an overprotective brother, **shit, fuck, damn, FUCK MY LIFE.**

"Yes, I am sure I have the right number Isabella." I say very calmly even though I am far from it.

"Sissy hand me the phone now, I know the voice on that phone and it is not human." The big asshole she calls a brother says.

"Peter this better not be a fucking joke, my sister has been hurt enough without your help. I will not put up with a prank like this with my sister." Now wait one moment does he really think I would deliberately hurt his sister. **Yes, yes indeed he does.**

"Chill out Emmett this is not a joke or a prank. I am her mate along with one other person who I will leave nameless for now." The conversation continues on with me giving him a few more details without letting him know that the man he and I both call brother is her other mate.

Finally the conversation ends with him yelling at me, "I swear Peter if you hurt my sister and this is some sick game I will kill you. I don't care if you are Jasper's brother or not." Okay is this dumb-shit for real, I already told him that I wasn't joking or playing a game. He hands the phone back to Isabella, and I hear silence for a while before I hear him tell her that I am still on the phone.

"Okay Peter, I'll bite how do you know that we are mates and quite honestly how do you know me?"

"Well sugar," my drawl coming out thickly as it does when I am getting worked up about something. "Since you asked so nicely, I just know shit."

Now she is thinking about whether or not she will be becoming a vampire so I quickly tell that she will and that Carlisle is the one who will turn her. Shit now she is comparing me to the pixie whore **OH HELL NO!**

"Now Isabella don't compare me to the pixie, I am nothing like her. I don't see the future, I just KNOW SHIT!" I yell at her not really meaning to, **FUCK** now I have pissed her off.

"Well Peter if what you say is true I will see you in three days' time. Until then don't call back on this number I have some thinking to do." And with that she hung up on me. WHAT THE FUCK, this is seriously starting to piss me off. I will most definitely be having a talk with her when we meet. A while later I know she is done telling Jasper that she is my mate, what the fucker don't know yet is she is also his mate. The somewhere along the line he starts freaking out about feeling something for her, so I text him.

_**Fucker she's not just my mate, now get rid of the pixie bitch and get your head on straight**_. _**I will explain about Char when I get there. **_He is now questioning whether I said our so I answer him again. _**Yes I did now get a move on it. **_This has been a long as day it's time to relax before I have to leave to go to see them

* * *

Reviews make a writer smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope that I have made you all smile with this chapter. _**

* * *

BPOV

Suffocation, I feel it even while I am still burning from the outside in. Why am I so suffocated? This is a burning question, wow where is the irony in that statement? After a little while burning I am finally able to hear again, **WHAT THE HELL** where did everyone go and why is Edward in the room with me.

"Bella my love only a short time left till we are together again. I know you didn't mean what you said out in the woods so I will overlook it this time." Is he mental or something, where does he get off with his line of reasoning? I mean come on a girl tells him that their relationship is over and he doesn't believe it how stupid can he be? Very stupid because he keeps droning on about how beautiful I am becoming, **WHAT THE FUCK** leave me alone Edward.

I can't say anything for fear of screams coming out of my mouth. Fucking shit hurts like hell that's it maybe I am in hell, I have to be although for the life of me I can't figure out what I have done to deserve being there. Memories start filling my mind, sifting carefully across my mind. Images race by of Charlie, Renee, Phil, and the Cullen's. Edward and I's first date crosses my mind and as the memories come I fully realize I was nothing to him just a mere possession, and fuck if I shouldn't have seen this before **I don't love him**.

If only I had figured this all out before, the suffocation I feel wouldn't have happened. It shouldn't be, I have always felt there was something wrong with our relationship now I realize what it was. During this time of reflection I somehow realize he is still talking to me about how we will be leaving the family for a little while as they didn't follow his wishes regarding changing me.

Suddenly I hear a crash and the door is thrown open. I hear the sound of clashing thunder and I just know someone is fighting with Edward. Fuck they can't even let me change in piece. This is some bullshit, all of a sudden I hear voices.

"Stay away from Isabella Edward." The most beautiful voice I have ever heard says. Wait since when have I thought Jasper's voice is beautiful. **Since forever** my little demonic voice says. Where did you come from? **I have been here all this time only you have never listened to me before.** Do you know why I feel so suffocated? **Because you won't stand up for yourself, be stronger don't be a wimp. **I am not a wimp. **Come on, when you stood up for yourself with Edward it was the first time you grew a backbone. You are most definitely a wimp. **What do you mean you will be able to correct it you are only the voice in my head? Silence, well fuck me I have a lot to think about now don't I. I wonder how much longer I will be burning.

JPOV

Taking time away from Bella, to hunt I take the pixie with me. Honestly I will feel so free after I get rid of her.

"Ali, I think we need to talk." I tell her gently, after all this woman has been with me for some time.

"Jazzy, I already know. However I know you can fight it." Why would I want to fight the bond between myself and Bella how idiotic can the pixie be?

"Alice I don't wish to fight it. I would like a divorce, in fact I have already asked Carlisle to have Jenks draw up the papers. If you don't sign them willingly I will force you to." I feel oppressed by the pixie even more in this instance as she moves closer to me.

She places a hand on my chest running her nails over my skin that is showing through my shirt. I shudder in disgust, she thinks it's delight feeling nothing but satisfaction. "Jazzy I know you still want me." **The fuck**, why would I want this little pixie that doesn't allow people to do anything they want to.

She manipulates everything, I can't stand it. Just once I would like to make my own decisions and not have to worry about the consequences, which if anyone knows means yelling. She can't hurt me and yet I have put up with it for decades. I think the time has come to break free and she is still suffocating me.

"Alice as you well know, you cannot fight the bond of a mate. Even if I did want you which I do **NOT**, I wouldn't mess around on that bond. In other words quite frankly my dear little pixie **I don't care**."

Tears start forming in her eyes as she stares at me unsure of what is coming. That's right pixie I know a secret, when it comes to my mate you can't always see. I internally chuckle at the thought, while outwards I project peace and calming feelings.

**Yes I don't love her, yes she has suffocated me enough** changing the person who I was to suit her needs with little to no thought of what it might do to me. I feel panic building up in **MY Bella** and I take off running towards the house. Crashing through the doors I head for Bella's room, I throw the door open it crashing into the wall behind it, noticing Edward standing close to Bella I lunge at him knocking him through the wall behind him.

"Stay away from Isabella Edward," I growl out to him. My rage hitting him squarely in the ass, his knees buckle. Oh he doesn't know who the **FUCK** he is messing with.

"Bella is **MINE** Edward you need to **BACK** the **FUCK OFF** before I make you." My fury hitting him harder than my rage, he is completely incapacitated by my sheer will.

"Make no mistake Jasper she will come back to me," He gasps out still on his knees.

I get right up to his ear and in a deadly calm whisper, "I won't hesitate to turn you into fucking vampire potpourri Edward if this continues. Now I won't repeat myself again **LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!**" I draw back my fist, and as it collides with Edwards face I feel immense fear coming from Bella.

**FUCK what the hell is going on with my mate, and why the hell wasn't I paying attention to something other than fuckward.** Running full speed back into the room I notice Alice trying to get to Bella but she keeps bouncing off something like she is hitting some kind of wall. **OH HELL NO! **

The stupid little pixie who the fuck does she thinks she is to attack my mate, the beast yells rattling the cage I keep him locked in. My vision clouds into a red haze, a snarl rips through my mouth and my body tenses ready to pounce. I start bouncing back and forth from foot to foot, and as the pixie bitch turns around to notice me I snap.

MPOV

The haze behind my eyes focus clearly on one thing and one thing only, the little pixie bitch that's threatening my mate. I break free from my cage shaking the chains that Jasper keeps me locked up in and strike. Quickly grabbing her by her throat, I slam her into a wall. Her fear a drug to me after a long incarceration, I breathe deeply. I push all my fury at her increasing the amount of fear so drastically she starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Now, Now, Mary Alice you really should have known better than to try and attack my mate," I state calmly her eyes widening it almost looks comical. If she were human she would have lost her faculties a long time ago and pissed herself. Inside I am purring with delight, fear being fed to me is almost like heroin to an addict.

"Now where should I start?" saying this pondering to myself out loud. Raking my finger nails roughly over her skin leaving trails of scratches along the path. "Oh yeah I think I will start with your fingers, for even daring to try to touch my mate."

Gripping her first finger on her left hand I yank hard, delighting in the screams piercing the air. Carlisle comes running into the room, I snarl loudly highly alerted to the fact that my mate could possibly be in danger. He is no longer my father while I am in this frame of mind and he realizes it dropping down into a submissive stance.

Gripping the second finger on her left hand I too yank that one off. Tossing it to the floor I continue my torture of the manipulative pixie. Her fear and pain radiating through the room, internally I dance with glee. Growling I let go of her, she falls to the floor gasping in pain.

"I will just be keeping these for the time being. Just keep in mind what I told you _**Alice**__._ Now get out of here before I change my mind." She quickly scampers to her feet and bolts out of the room silent anguish present in her face.

"Jasper I know that you are just protecting Bella and that is great. I fully understand that she is important, she is my daughter however I don't know what you mean by she's your mate. Alice is your mate, isn't she?" Growling softly at him in warning I walk over to **MY Isabella.**

"No Alice is not my mate, she has been lying to every one including myself for quite a while. Isabella is my mate, however she doesn't just belong to me. There is a lot I cannot explain right now as I am not in the right frame of mind, just know that the Captain will be here soon."

PPOV

**Boy that was close**, my mate almost got attacked by not one but two crazy vampires. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she had ended up hurt or worse killed thank god the Major showed up. I hate being so far away from my mates, yes both the Major and Kitten are my mates. I don't fully understand it myself but somehow we are all the same soul.

I start packing my stuff absent-mindedly, thinking over everything my gift has shown me. Kitten is going to be in for a rough road thanks to the mind-fucker and skank-pix, I hate that she will have to go through this. If it were up to me nothing would ever hurt her and I know that the Major is of the same mind I am.

The sooner I get packed up the sooner I can leave this hell hole and never return, the memories of Char and I here are too painful. I really regret ever bringing her with me when I left Maria, but of course my gift told me I had to bring her with me or shit wouldn't have gone correctly with my real mates.

I would not be who I am without her, the stronger person she made me to be by forcing my hand. If I have to I will take her out completely, I do take her words seriously and as a serious threat to my mate. My beautiful mate Isabella she has been through so much already if I could cry, for her I would. The weight of the world is crashing down on her shoulders, she has done nothing to deserve what those twats are doing to her.

Fully packed I head out the door of the house, setting my suitcases on the ground beside me I take a bottle of gas from where I have it stashed and quickly douse the house. Pulling out a match, I strike it and toss it the flames quickly engulfing the house that is in Charlottes name taking the painful past with it.

I pick up my suitcases and climb into the car continuing on my way to my new life with my true mates. Hopefully shit doesn't get to out of hand before I get there. I wouldn't want to go on a killing spree, I am just crazy enough to do with the knowledge of what's going to happen. I honestly know but don't know when.

The only thing I should have to stop for is gas and the occasional hunt, outside of that nothing will stop me till I reach the woman and man I can finally claim as my own. My heart bursts with the knowledge that soon we will be together and we can finally start living the lives we were meant to have. First though we will have to take out the pixie and her true mate.

I think it is really fucked up that no one there has figured it out yet, I mean come on the pixie has to have some clue she wasn't mated with Jasper that in fact she is mated to the mind-fucker/mind-reader.

They are peas of the same pod, so controlling, so manipulative, so conniving, and just so downright nasty. I seriously wonder if they know and are really just trying to fuck the Major and I out of our mate.

Pulling over I quickly realize that I need to hunt before getting there, see unlike the pixie bitch I know all about the wolves and my gift works on them. I can see everything clearly it also doesn't depend on the higher functioning decision of someone. My gift is not subjective and will not change no matter what it is absolute.

Hopping out of the car I quickly make my way to the nearest bar, I hear screaming coming from the alley behind and make my way towards the noise. A woman with long blonde hair is being pinned to the wall, the guy snaking his hand into her pants and forcefully taking her with his fingers now to a normal person this would look like a good time being had by all but even in this lighting I can see the tears and fear on her face.

My vision clouds with red, my instincts on full alert tell me that this guy is trying to force himself on this woman. I lunge knocking him away from the woman and telling her to run, as she leaves the area a whispered "thank you" floats through the air. Grabbing the guy up by his throat and pinning him to the wall I lean in really close his ear.

"How does it feel to be the one pinned to the wall, not knowing whether you will live or die," I growl out to him, he starts shaking uncontrollably.

"Well I will let you in a little secret." I get closer to his neck and whisper, "You **ARE** going to die." Slicing through his neck like it was butter I smell the faint hint of urine as the pain and fear mingle in his blood filling my senses like a drug.

Euphoria, the release of extreme amounts of pleasure run through my blood as I slowly drain the fucker completely of his blood. Picking up the dead blood bag, that is ironically drained I carry him to the dumpster and place him in there quickly pulling out my lighter and fluid. I light the entire dumpster on fire and watch as his body is engulfed by the flames. Shit I wonder if in another life I was a pyromaniac seeing as this is the second time today that I have enjoyed watching something burn.

Giddy now I run back to the car, quickly climbing back in and taking off towards Washington. I will have to stop in about two hours to get fuel my gift tells me. Well that is to be expected. Let's just hope that there are not too many stops along the way seeing as my mental faculties are not completely right, right now. I know that I will not be completely right in the head ever, however this is not my normal fuckery this is the fuckery that comes from being kept from your mate for too long.

Growling out loud I pull my phone out texting Jasper, I leave him a message telling him of what my gift just told me. **Fucker, the two twats are planning on attacking you and our mate while she is down again. DON'T FUCKING LEAVE HER ALONE. **He texts back **Thanks for the heads up Asshole.** Now to continue my journey I am now almost at the border of Montana, towards Washington I hope to at least make it out of here by dark.

The woods around me getting denser and denser, the light becoming darker, I know night is swiftly approaching. Soon My Love, Soon I will be there. Sighing I am getting really tired of the pixie and fuckward I wish they would just fuck off, they never did anything good for that family without something being in it for them. Carlisle is pushed around, how in the hell does he expect to be treated with respect as a coven leader if he lets his coven push him around.

I mean fuck, those two are far from the perfect beings he seems to think they are. Edward through his "rebellious stage" yeah right rebellious if you call him being a sexual deviant while draining people rebellious then yeah I guess he was going through a rebellious stage. Oh and don't get me started on the pixie, trying to make everyone feel sorry for her by telling them she has no memory of her life, yeah I believe that, NOT!

She definitely remembers that she set her house on fire with her baby sister asleep in the bed, she also remembers who changed her and why, and she definitely knows what the hell she was doing. I am completely disgusted with her and Edward, I mean the Major and I are no angels when it comes to being mean, controlling, selfish creatures however we have gotten past that, and changed for the better in my opinion. We also felt remorse for what we did unlike the two twats.

What Jasper has no clue about as of yet is, the pixie knew that Kitten would get that paper cut on her finger thus causing him to lunge for her and that what the pixie was hoping was that he would drain her. Boy oh boy when that little piece of information comes out, we will be dealing with Jasper's beast as he calls him. Honestly sometimes the Major even scares me and I am not afraid of anyone. The only thing I am afraid of is if something happens to my Kitten.

Poor cupcake, she has no clue she is mated to the two scariest motherfuckers around, most people shy away from us and yet those two well they decided to fuck with us both. How stupid can they fucking be, an all holy shit storm is about to hit and quite frankly I wouldn't want to be them.

I am now just outside of Seattle only an hour or two more till I reach my mates suddenly fear slams into me. SHIT FUCK DAMN, Kitten is in trouble and the Major well he's gone for a little hunt. Quickly jumping from the car while it's still moving I take off running knowing I will get there faster. Heading through the woods, I quickly jump over trees and rocks making my way as fast as I can to the Cullen household.

Slamming the door open I quickly race upstairs in time to see a piece of Isabella go flying over my head. Fury fills me completely my beast breaking free, I roar in pain and anger, my eyes cloud up with red and suddenly I lunge at the person tearing my mate apart.

* * *

**_Reviews make me smile even if it is only a smiley. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter made me smile at all the carnage lol just kidding. Have fun reading this one._**

* * *

CPOV (AKA Captain)

My mind was swirling in a fog of red screams filling the air, the pixie body parts flying sending venom everywhere. As quickly as it started the haze lifts, my mind clears and I am able to think clearly. I am pissed, gathering up pixie girl's body parts I place each of them in a separate bag for safe storage and even more so for torture. How fucking dare she touch our mate, my mind is purely boggled at the lack of self-preservation she had for herself.

Come to think of it where are the rest of the family, and where in the fuck is my brother. The stupid son-of-a-bitch, gah didn't I fucking warn him this shit would happen and more than once. I hear footsteps and immediately crouch down ready to pounce, the footsteps sound familiar somehow. My head cocks to the side as calming waves hit me, fuck that the stupid hairless monkey he knew better than to leave her alone my rage climbs to a soaring high.

My fucking smirking ass brother walks through the door, I pounce on him sending him reeling backwards letting out a ferocious growl. Snarling like a cat that has had its dinner taken away I round on him.

"What the fuck were you thinking and why the fuck are you smirking asshole can't you see our mate in pain?" I punch him square in the face, dodging his swinging left leg. The mother fucker really doesn't think I will go down that easy does he, I mean come on he did train me however I have learned a bit by myself that he doesn't know. One I do know how to get around his gift and two never and I mean never let your guard down.

"I just left for a quick hunt, I was smirking because you are finally here. Shit is she alright?"

"No she's not alright you fucking moron does it look like she's alright? Why the fuck didn't you have daddy C stay with her while you were hunting fucker I mean come on. You would think you wanted your mate killed stupid idiotic fucking vegetarian vampires seem to lose their fucking brain. Maybe it's all the animal blood you drink that is clouding your judgment, I don't remember you being stupid."

Grabbing her arm, I place it on her taking a little of my venom to seal it. That done I pray to whatever fucking god that is listening that it will fuse back to her as she completes her change. I slowly begin to calm down as my gift tells me she will be alright, that yes indeed she will fuse.

PPOV

Walking back up to my brother I clap him on the back, letting remorse for punching show on my face. He pulls me in for a quick man hug, letting his feelings of regret and pain wash over me. My hand strays down to touch our Isabella checking for signs that she is weathering the change well despite the damage to her arm.

My eyes catch site of the sealed wound around her arm, my beast rattles its cage I then notice something not noticed before in my visions that were gifted to me. There is a fucking mark on her damn wrist from a vampire that is not one who I would trust.

"Please tell me you killed the bastard that bit our mate?" I growl out at him my anger rising up and quickly fading as he nodded his head stoically. Letting his feelings of protectiveness and longing towards her flash over me quickly, I realize my brother has had feelings for Bella a lot longer than he understands or comprehends. Boy he is really dense for an empath sometimes.

"She will be alright Major, and I finally got to take down the pixie bitch so you know." My glee showing as I showed him the bags I put her parts in. He chuckles slightly then frowns, probably realizing that a shit storm is heading our way once his coven leader finds out. I am not quite sure what will happen but I know that Carlisle thinks of Bella as his daughter and that we her mates will most likely be beneath her.

Looking at her, I notice the change has enhanced certain things just within the short amount of time being here. Her breasts have gotten more ample, her lips a luscious red berry color, an inch or so added to her height, the color of her hair had reddish highlights to it, the arm that was torn off is now fused back on, her skin now the color she will be when she has finished changing. She now resembles the Goddess she will be once she is awake.

My body reacts involuntarily to the vision before me, my mind going to the different ways the Major and I will claim her. If she will let us we will love her for eternity and beyond, if not it will be a fate worse than death. Can a mate turn a mate down, this is a question I don't wish to find out the answer too. She is so beautiful laying there looking like an angel.

Fuck maybe she is an angel sent to us, though for the life of me I cannot figure out why we have done nothing to deserve her but here she lies. We have been waiting for her for so long, I had almost given up. Her heart starts beating faster, it won't be long now I should probably leave the room temporarily so that I don't frighten her. She knows my brother so his scars wont scare her but mine well that is another story.

I leave the room as her heart stutters to a complete stop, I hear a big intake of breath that she doesn't need. Right now she is probably opening her beautiful crimson eyes and taking in the wonders of her increased eyesight. I feel the emotions my brother is sending out, mostly awe and love. I hear her scamper into a corner, and feel calm push out her.

"Bella Darlin' it's alright it's just me Jasper. I won't hurt you."

A tinkling peel of bells sounds as she laughs gently at him, the sound delights me God even the sound of her is beautiful. "Jasper I know you wouldn't hurt me, I was just startled. There is a scent of another person here, somewhat of apple pie and leather. Is there someone else here?" Her beautiful voice asked.

"Yes Darlin' my brother is outside the room, he was fearful of your reaction to him. He thought you might see him as a threat."

"Now Jasper why would I think of him as a threat?"

"Bella he has scars like mine, to a newborn vampire which you are now one they signal danger. Hell they signal danger to all vampires really, they tend to let people know how dangerous we are because most of the vampires if not all of them who bit us are dead."

"Oh, is this the brother that talked to me on the phone?"

"Yes darlin', it is. His name is Peter do you remember?"

"Yes I remember, he can come in after all I want to see the man who thinks he is mated to me without ever having met me." The pull to enter the room too strong, using caution to enter the room. Opening the door I walk into the room, she is still crouched in the corner when she sees me she lets out a small hiss and her eyes dart between the two of us.

Her instincts telling her she is in the presence of two deadly vampires, her flight or fight instincts full in overdrive she tries to sink even further into the corner. Her body is completely tense, her head turns left to right constantly looking for a way out of here. I feel the calm that flows out of Jasper straight to her, her posture relaxes a bit but her instincts are fighting her. She knows Jasper wouldn't let her come to any harm but her mind is saying otherwise and she doesn't know about me.

A growl rumbles up through her, I try to make my posture as submissive as I possibly can and I feel Jasper do the same. I hear footsteps and something snaps inside her. Thinking Jasper is a bigger threat than I because of all his scars, she lunges at him knocking him on his back sinking her teeth into his forearm that came up to block his face. The look of shock on his face priceless, you would have thought after all the newborns he's trained that he would have fought her off at least restrained her but no he lets her sink her teeth into him.

A growl roars through her so loud it almost shakes the room as the person is still stupid enough to continue walking down the hallway. The door opens and I make it known that she is attacking Jasper because of someone's foolishness.

"Drop to a submissive stance immediately, she has locked her teeth in Jasper because you are being an idiot. Do it now if you don't want your son's arm ripped the fuck off."

Carlisle immediately adopts the pose I like to call pussy-pire, it gives off the appearance that we are weak in comparison to her. Her jaw starts to relax, venom running down her chin is it just me or is she not the sexiest creature in existence. Fuck I just want to push my way into her tight body, yes I know she is a virgin, yes I know I have a long way to go before I can even get a kiss from her however that doesn't stop my mind from going there.

Finally her jaw completely unlatches itself from Jasper's arm, fuck that's gonna hurt him. Remorse floods her face, and I just want to hug her and tell her it's alright but I am afraid to move lest she be startled again. Her emotions calm slowly, her breathing slows and she backs, back into the corner. Lowering her shoulders she stands straight up, looking directly into Jasper's eyes she squeaks out, "I'm sorry," in a voice so low that if we were human we wouldn't be able to hear it.

The apology totally unnecessary from her, it should have come from Carlisle. We do not hesitate to let her know she did nothing wrong, Jasper pushing the emotions that the three of us are feeling at her. She seems to loosen her stance even further at the feeling, her once brown eyes widen either in shock at mine and Jasper's feelings. Her luscious berry colored lips open in a small O-shape, it would be rather comical if she wasn't doubting us.

"Darlin' I assure you that what I am sending you is correct." Jasper says smirking slightly at her disbelief. "What did I tell you in Arizona, you are worth it. I also know that it is boggling to have more than one person feeling this way about you however these things do tend to happen in the vampire world." She shook her head in disbelief.

I walk forward head bowed in submission, she hisses slightly taking in my scars. I extend my hand towards her slowly letting her come to the conclusion I am no threat.

"My name is Peter Whitlock it's nice to finally meet you mam'," letting my drawl come to the forefront.

"Hello Peter, I am Bella Swan," she said so sheepishly if she could blush I am certain she would. "Wait you said Peter, you are the Retarded Vamp from the phone call."

"Retarded mam'," I question not understanding how she could come to that conclusion. I was pretty sure that I didn't sound stupid or retarded on the phone. I just told her she was my mate.

"Yes retarded, what do you expect me to think when you call me and tell me we are mates with no proof that we are such. Also I know that you have a mate already, so I know that you ca….."

I quickly interrupt her, "I have no other mate, Charlotte was using me. She made things very uncomfortable for the last fifty years. She didn't like anything about me, I couldn't do anything I wanted too she would always come up with some reason to put me or my suggestions down. That is not what a mate is about. You my dear are my mate, but you don't just belong to me."

I can see the wheels turn in her head as she works things out, a smile of recognition lights up her face. I know she is thinking about her situation with Edward, working through everything she knows and drawing a conclusion.

"Edward is not my mate. I don't love him, our relationship was completely wrong. He was pushy, overly stuffy, obsessive, possessive, wouldn't allow me to do anything he didn't approve of. You are right that is not what a mate is about. Now what was that about me having more than one mate?"

BPOV

My mind is just boggled, I have more than one mate. Not to mention I have just realized that Edward and I were never meant to be together. I don't know why but I trust Peter, almost like I know he can't lie to me and nor would he hurt me.

Wait why does my arm have a mark on it like it was torn from my body? I don't remember being bit there, did something happen while I was burning that I don't remember?

"Wait before that question is asked why do I have a mark on my arm like it was torn off and why are there bags that are moving on the floor?" I ask fearing the answer, like I am in some kind of horror movie and the answer will hurt me.

"Well Darlin' before I answer those questions I need to know if you are hungry." Jasper asks me looking a little surprised that I am so in control of my bloodlust. There is a slight burn in the back of my throat but it is not overbearing so I let him know I am ok to continue.

"Well Peter here was almost to Forks when he had one of his premonitions about you, he raced here and found Alice attacking you in time to see your arm go flying. He tore Alice away from you, ripping her into pieces and put her in those bags you see before you. He then took your arm and put it back on you sealing it with venom, hoping that it would reattach during the last few hours of your change." My head spins, why would my best friend attack me like that?

"Why," I murmur barely above a whisper. "Why would she attack me? She's my best friend." I know I have always thought of Jasper in a not so brotherly way but I never made any decisions regarding him so there is no way the pixie would have known I had thoughts of her husband.

"Well Sweetheart, it's like this I am your other mate. I broke up with Alice today, she really didn't take it too well. She was very manipulative during our entire relationship, she didn't like the way I dress, and she tried to change me completely. I have known for years, that she wanted nothing to do with the real me."

My heart bled for him, wait he's my other mate. Well that would explain a few things, like why I always saw a look of distain on Alice and Edward's face when we were in the same room with each other. It would also explain, why she was always pushing me closer to Edward. She had to have known before now that she and Jasper weren't really mates and if she knew then so did Edward.

FUCK! That means that he deliberately kept me away from Jasper knowing that if we spent any amount of time together we would figure it out. My head spun with all this information overload, rage flooded me. I feel a wave of calm rush over me, growling at Jasper I feel a shimmer of something cover me. What The Hell just happened?

"Don't fuck with my emotions Jasper and what the fuck is this shimmer covering me?" I tilt my head slightly to the left.

"Kitten, I believe you are a shield," Peter says gently, trying to calm me by placing his hand on my lower back and rubbing circles there. I can feel him only slightly, my so called shield blocking him. Jasper cocks his head slightly, and said "Well that would explain a few things."

"What do you mean?" I ask gently, not really grasping the concept of what he is getting at. He got a little irritated with my questioning, you could tell by the way his face hardened. I jumped back crouching down and letting out a small hiss, not sure what he was going to do.

"Edward couldn't read your mind and Alice couldn't always see your future. You have them stumped. It would also explain why at least three if not more of the Volturi's powers do not affect you," Jasper says. I straighten up from my crouch pondering what I just heard for a moment.

"Kitten, not only are you a shield but you are, both kinds of shields. You can shield both mental and physical attacks. Although I am not sure to what extent." Peter says scratching his head in a very human manner.

"my daughter I may be able to help you figure that out. How about we call Eleazar? He has a unique talent, he can tell anyone their powers and their strengths. He did work for the Volturi in the guard at one time. He used to help gather talented vampires for Aro." I nod that it is alright for him to call Eleazar.

He leaves the room quickly, obviously wanting to call him immediately. I start to wonder what's next when I hear the window shatter next to me. I quickly crouch down in defense, looking up with a snarl I notice Edward standing inside the room staring at me with black angry eyes and his face set in anger. What the Fuck does he have to be angry about? I am the one he has lied to again and again, letting me believe he loved me and wanted to be with me.

He doesn't seem to realize that I know what's going on as he is crouched in a defense position in between me and my mates. Wait did I just acknowledge them as my mates? I sure the fuck did, my inner voice tells me. I ready myself to pounce on his sparkly ass, my shoulders tense in prep. I leap on him sinking my teeth into him burying them so far into his possessive natured body. Letting my rage take over, I tear his arm off.

He turns his head to look at me in surprise, **Yeah Eddie I actually did that. It's just too bad you can't hear what I am saying about you isn't it Eddie. **

"What the hell Isabella, why did you rip my arm off." He asks pathetically, my mates chuckle in response. A scowl crosses Edwards face, making him look like a retarded ass raping monkey. Yes I do believe the Victorian prude just might be gay. **(AN:** **No Offence to gay people. I have no problems with them.) **Humor bubbles up inside me as I notice his facial features now show extreme confusion and its almost comical in its twisted way.

"Well let's see Edward I am tired of putting up with your lies. Not to mention I felt like retaliating for you scaring the shit out of me." I reply with a straight face, fuck it does become easier to lie when you become a vampire. I wink at my mates, letting my mischievousness flow out of me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are my mate, I shouldn't have scared you I admit but I have never lied to you." I see Jasper shake his head, letting me know it is indeed a lie.

JPOV

Wow, I have never seen Bella stand up for herself. It was kind of hot, my lust peaks almost breaking my control over my gift. I can't believe she tore his arm off, that so fucking hot. She is going to be a force to be reckoned with once out of her newborn phase. I love this woman, she just told him off without giving anything away about her realizations. Wait did I say I love her, I mean I know she is my mate but I haven't really gotten to know her to be able to know if I love her.

I do love her though, I don't know how it happened it feels like it just snuck up on me out of nowhere. Edward growls at me glaring, **What Edward don't like what you are hearing in my thoughts then stay the fuck out of them. **My mate scowls at him, letting her displeasure be known with a snarl. His growl ends quickly, with him glancing at her yet again in shock. If it weren't for the fact that he has been keeping my mate from me, I would laugh at him. Instead I feel I should get some retribution, so I send him a shit ton of fear. Laughing inwardly as he buckles to the floor, I walk over to him. It's almost comical his eyes widening to the point they are.

**What Eddie are you figuring out that you are fucked? **I think at him chuckling when his eyes widen even further, if they get much more further widened they will pop the fuck out of his head. I grip one of his fingers on the hand that is still attached and rip it the fuck off his body delighting in the screams coming from him. Carlisle runs into the room, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on and if we are under attack.

"What the hell Jasper?" Carlisle yells at me seeing Edward without an arm and missing a finger.

"I only took a finger Carlisle but before you ask why, don't you think you should ask Edward why he has been keeping my mate from me knowingly? Oh yes Edward both Bella and I know we are mates no thanks to you and all thanks to Peter who also happens to be Bella's mate. How long did you and Alice know, Eddie?" I growl out lowly to him, his stance changing to one mimicking the ones the newborns I used to destroy when their time ran out.

Carlisle's eyes widen at the knowledge that his beautiful daughter had not one but two mates, and the fact that Edward and Alice knew and said nothing. His emotions showing nothing but denial that his son and daughter would sink so low. Ha! If he only knew what Peter walked in on. He would shit a kitten, which is mightily difficult seeing as he is a vampire and we do not have those bodily functions.

Then to top it off, neither of my mates know it yet but I caught Eddie boy being not only a pervert but threatening my mate while she was still burning. Oh Hell No!

"Carlisle you might also want to ask him what he was doing in this room with Bella while she was still burning. Huh Eddie what were you doing in here?" Carlisle turns his glare on Edward, letting out a loud growl his face showing his full out anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO EDWARD?" Carlisle advances on him with each word, the anger and rage filling the room palpable. Edward starts backing up slowly with his head down in submission thinking this is the only way he will get out of the shit he is in.

"I….." He stutters, his emotions letting me know he is trying to figure out a lie to feed Carlisle.

"I will just tell you Carlisle, I caught him masturbating in here while Bella was changing. On top of that he threatened her while she was still changing. Also before you ask where Alice is Peter already took care of her, she was attacking Bella during her change. A piece of Bella went flying so Peter took Alice apart piece by piece. If you would like to deal with her you may her parts are in the bags on the floor…"

"He did WHAT?" I have never seen Carlisle this angry as he lunges at Edward a sinister smile lands on his face.

* * *

**_Please review it makes me smile and brightens my shitty days._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**When life hands you lemons make lemonade lol. Really this has a partial lemon in it, if you are under the age of eighteen do not read. Once again I would like to thank all the people who wrote reviews its because of you that people like I write. You tend to make us smile with you praise us and when we do something wrong you let us know so we can correct the problem thus making us better writers. I know that when I am having a bad day, one of you always makes a smile appear on my face. I would also like to say thank you to my Beta as always cat2008, she has encouraged this story in more ways that just one without her it would not be posted. Now for Chapter 4 Enjoy.**_

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe Carlisle just lunged at Edward. I have never seen my father in such a rage with the golden child before, I would guess it's because I am the baby of the family. Way to go Dad, he is right up in Edwards face venom running down his face snarling and growling. His eyes are the blackest I have ever seen them. **Oh my god did a body part just go flying. It did my inner voice chuckling gleefully. **Yes I do believe I am enjoying seeing pretty boy get his just deserts for all the trouble he gave me.

I hear running coming up the stairs, it's lighter than a male's step so I immediately know it is either my mom or Rosalie with Alice in the damn plastic bag. Now my inner beast is dancing around like a lunatic at the thought of the evil pixie being in pieces singing **ding dong the witch is dead.** Jasper looks at me kind of funny probably feeling my emotions of glee over Edward losing a limb, a smile breaks out on his face at my joy.

Carlisle is still screaming at Edward when Esme busts into the room crying, she has heard everything. Tears threaten to overflow but never will, she walks up to Carlisle putting a soft hand on his back. He instantly calms, taking a step back Carlisle kicks him hard letting him know fully that he is displeased with his bullshit. A chuckle escapes me as my glee cannot be contained at the look on Edwards face. He just can't seem to understand why he was attacked by dad, the stupid emo bitch.

Esme walks over to Edward slapping him so hard that his head turns to the side, wow wait to go mom. I have never seen Esme get physical with any of her children, though I am sure this isn't a first with a brother like Emmett but it is most likely a first for Edward. Stupid Golden Child, he doesn't know what to think of mom hitting him.

"Edward you are an ungrateful little shit, how the fuck could you try to hurt Bella in such a way. First that is totally fucking disgusting what you did while she was changing, but to then threaten her I should let them continue to tear your ass apart." WTF did mom just curse, **Yes I believe she did. **A snicker comes from both my mates, my humor so much that it just burst forth into full blown belly laughs. Mom turns and glares at the three of us, oh shit we are in for it now.

"And you three fucking kids, had better explain who the fuck thought it would be a good fucking idea to let Carlisle rip his leg off and I mean right fucking now." Wow mom is scary when she is mad, her eyes are pitch black with fire in the center of them. I look down, in regret even though I feel none for him it is all for her. I wish this had never happened for it hurt my parents more than it hurt him.

"It happened so fast mom," I say trying to suck up by calling her mom out loud. Her expression softens towards me, she still passes on a glare to my mates. They squirm under her glare, shifting slightly bowing their heads in chastisement, the three of us know that is bullshit they aren't fucking chastised. I snicker internally, letting my mirth flood Jasper. He almost starts laughing because it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What about you two shit's? Huh what do you have to say about this?" She rounds on them, letting her disapproval show completely.

"Well mam', like my mate said it all happened so quickly we didn't have any time to react." Trying to let his remorseful feelings show through, and she seems to buy it as she takes in my mate smiling softly at him.

"I still haven't heard from you Jasper. Now the others say that they had no warning yet I know better with you young man. Your ability would have given a split second warning and you could have prevented it from happening yet you chose to let your father rip your brother apart. Now I want an explanation and I want it right now."

He throws his hands up in defense as she starts stalking towards him. I really hope she is not going to attack him, a small growl rips from my throat. Immediately the remorse that I was faking earlier is real, I don't want to growl at my mother but she is threatening one of my **mates you just don't do that.** Mom stops moving towards him, dropping her gaze to a submissive one. I think she has realized something crucial, like maybe she shouldn't be getting so close to Jasper.

Peter grabs a hold of me before I can lunge at her, I snap out of it realizing what the hell I am doing and I start apologizing profusely. Peter lets go of me, I run to my mother throwing my arms around her, hugging her hard as I dry sob. I feel calm flow through my from my Jasper as he begins to purr trying to comfort me, it slowly begins to work and I release my mother. Edward is just watching all of this still dripping venom all over the floor, I can't believe that they haven't reattached his arm, finger, and leg yet.

Esme turns to Edward glaring at him, "Well have you learned your fucking lesson yet Edward or should I let them continue to tear you apart?" I can feel my eyes begin to grow wide at her statement, would she really let us rip him up further. I don't know what I feel towards him other than anger and betrayal, however I know that I cannot let this continue or they might regret doing it later.

"Mom, I think we are done with Edward here. Can we please put him back together, so that he can get the hell out of my space?" Mom turns to me, with a look of chastisement on her face.

"Bella-dear language please. As to your question yes we can put him back together although I suggest he stay the hell away from you." I drop my head in shame, I need to watch my language around mom although I never hear Emmett hold back. I decide I really don't want to be like my Emmy-bear and I nod my head in agreement with mom. **Wait mom is still cursing, nah that won't work as she will say do as I say not as I do.**

My thoughts turn to my mates as my parents and _Edward_ leave the room. My goodness how the fuck did I get so lucky to have to God-like men at my disposal, and I am still a virgin shit they are gonna hurt me. I know that it is supposed to hurt the first time and just by looking at them I know they are not average in size. Shit, fuck, damn, they just caught me staring at their packages.

"See something you like Darlin'," Jasper says smirking, he knows exactly what I was doing and that yes indeed I do like something I see. Glancing up at Peter I see a matching smirk on his face shit busted there as well. I don't think I will get away with much here.

"Yes," I say shyly if I could still blush I surely would be. My embarrassment reaching an all-time high, I grimace in slight annoyance. **What should I be embarrassed about they are my mates and damnit they are beautiful if I want to ogle them then damnit that's what the fuck I am going to do. **

I smile inwardly before answering, "I was checking my mates out, and I happen to think they are beautiful. I have to say though that I think you guys are gonna end up hurting me worse than an average male would," stuttering out the last part.

"Are you telling us that you are a virgin Isabella?" Jasper asks gently not wanting to scare me or startle me I suppose.

"Yes I am still a virgin, do you honestly think the Victorian prude ever really touched me. He did nothing more than kiss me chastely as he was "afraid" he wouldn't have restraint to actually accomplish the job without killing me," I scoff mockingly about Edward and his being a pansy. I hear a growl come from somewhere in the house from the piece of shit himself, a growl comes in response from both of my mates.

My lust peaks and they both stop growling, slightly sniffing the air obviously smelling my arousal that seems to permeate the room. They look at me their eyes black with hunger but not for food for **ME! **They start moving slowly towards me, I start backing away not sure if I am completely ready for what is about to come. Feeling as skittish as a colt that's being broken, I back as far away from the as I possibly can but they still keep coming towards me purring softly. The sound seems to be calming slowly but surely, they finally come to a stop right in front of me not moving just looking at me.

Jasper slowly reaches his hand out to me, I let him touch me it calms me even further. I know in my heart that Jasper won't hurt me if at all possible, yet I can't help but fear what is to happen between us. Sensing that I am somewhat alright he grabs me gently pulling me into him before crashing his lips to mine, his hand molding my body into his. Peter walks over to the chair on the other side of the room sitting calmly, just taking in what is happening between Jasper and I. Jasper's hands start exploring every inch of my fully clothed body trying to go as slow as possible, letting me have time to protest if I feel I must.

One of his hands slides up my torso, cupping my breast fully in his hand tweaking the nipple in between in forefinger and his thumb before letting his nail rake slowly over it. I hiss a breath in my body tensing in pleasure at the feel of him, his movements still for a second I assume so he can gauge my emotions. He searches my eyes looking for something, I think he found it as his hand goes to the hem of my shirt his fingers slipping beneath they splay over my skin in soothing circles as his hand brushes back and forth over my stomach. His fingers trace over my ribs a slight giggle comes from my lips, yes I am still ticklish though I didn't know vampires could be ticklish at all.

His hand finally reaches my breast moving the bra cup out of the way to firmly palm my breasts, his thumbnail caresses over my nipple it growing taut underneath his hand. The other hand moves down to cup my bottom his nails digging slightly into my firm ass cheeks, my legs instinctively lift and glide around his waist. He starts to move us toward the bed, when a small cough came from the corner of the room. Damn with all this going on we forgot that Peter was in the room, or at least I did.

"You two should be aware that we are in a house full of vampires with sensitive hearing, do you really want our mate to lose her virginity with them being able to hear it? Bella do you really want to be razed by Emmett later?" Shit, he is right I don't want Emmy to give me a hard time tomorrow or whenever I next see him but damn I am about say fuck the consequences as I see that Peter has pulled his cock out and started massaging it, running his hand up and down the length and damn was he well stocked. I mean I have never seen one before but I know he is definitely not average at all, he looks to be at least ten or more inches long.

My hand twitches in response to seeing him playing with his hardened shaft, Jasper feeling my desire kick up decides to slip a hand beneath the hem of my pants and panties. He slips his fingers down to my folds letting a finger slide over my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves a small moan escapes my lips, my indecision floating out the window. His digit slips into my wet hole and gently begins to move in and out, I close my eyes unable to keep them open due to the extreme amount of pleasure coursing through my body.

A growl rips through Peter, startling me out of my lust and desire haze and causing Jasper to growl as well.

* * *

PPOV

That stupid fucker thinks to break up the claiming of our mate, I don't fucking think so. I hear Edward growling and snarling as he nears the house. The patriarch of the Cullen Coven took him for a hunt after helping him fuse his arm, finger, and leg back on. The rage that floods me at the thought of what he wanted to do was enough to cause a growl to rip through my throat causing my mate to snap her head up and realize what she was doing as it also caused Jasper to growl out as well. He quickly pulls his hands back out of her shirt and pants and pushes her behind him holding the small of her back basically plastering her to his backside, damn it was getting good too.

Edward bursts through the door of the room, looking like a deranged madman I might add without stopping he lunges at Jasper.

"No she's MINE you won't touch her." That stupid fuck doesn't seem to realize what he just did. You don't fucking put a claim on the mate of the Major, it won't bode well for him at all. Yep Jasper's eyes show no emotion right now, he is not in his right frame of mind and the fucker attacked the fucken' God of War not to mention in front of his mate. I don't know which attack to Edward will be worse My Mates, Mine, or Jasper's.

Yes, I do believe my mate will attack him, I think he just pushed his last button with her. I also know that Carlisle and Esme won't fault her for it. The boy has pushed her around for too long and everyone is getting annoyed with him even mommy and daddy C. She lunges around the Major, catching Edward off guard and having him pinned underneath her in a blink of an eye. Venom runs down her chin dripping on him, she has gone completely feral at this point I honestly don't think anyone could stop her if they tried her shield is completely out now.

She bites into him, her venom searing its way across his neck. Yeah the venom doesn't do much of anything to a vampire but it does fucking sting like a bitch and where she bit him well all it will take is one quick jerk and he is decapitated. **Damn she is hot, she didn't even need to be trained and she already knows how to take someone out my dick hardens further almost painfully at the thought.** She jerks slightly tearing his neck a bit further but not enough to take his head completely off, at this point the lust in the room is overpowering as Jasper has started projecting his emotions. **Can a vampire get a priapism because if so then that is where I am heading if I don't get our mate calmed the fuck down.**

The captain rattles his cage wanting to claim his mate right the fuck now damning the consequences, I am just about to the point of agreeing with him. I know Jasper is battling with the Major right now over the same thing, but if either one of us give in to our beasts then our mate would be hurt. I don't know about the Major but I would find a way of ending my life before hurting this beautiful vixen in front of me looking all lethally sexy.

Now she's playing with him, slow biting him over and over his screams filling the room. Some is coming up the stairs my gift telling me it is Carlisle, I know that he is coming to try and stop his daughter from making a mistake thus hurting herself but he needs to back off. If she doesn't do it then one of us will at a later time, it is inevitable. He calmly walks through the door in a submissive stance, her head snaps to him a snarl comes out of her letting him know not to come any closer.

She sees he is not a threat to her and continues biting him, letting him know through her torture she has had enough and getting even for all that he has done to her. Her beast is completely in control of her at the moment, there is no reasoning with her yet Carlisle tries.

"Bella," He starts only to stop when she growls lowly at him, he is still not making eye contact with her which at this point is a good thing. He definitely knows better after changing four others before her, he stops talking completely letting her finish her torture of Edward. She isn't going to kill him my gift tells me, she just wants him to feel the pain that she felt.

She releases him finally, taking a limb with her and handing it to me for safe keeping. Fully in control of herself now she starts talking to Edward in a chilling voice, "Edward when you finally realize what you have not only done to me but to one of my mates I will let you have your hand back. Until then take this time to reflect on the pain you caused me and the family by denying me all that time."

Damn our mate is one cold bitch when she wants to be, **reminder to self do not get on her bad side. **Carlisle picks a sniveling Edward up off the floor, fuck-monkeys how the fuck can anyone person be such a fucking pansy-ass pussy. God I love this woman, she is the perfect mate for both myself and Jasper. Cold and calculating when need to be, but loving and gentle also. We are so fucked, things definitely will be interesting for quite some time.

* * *

_**Please take the time to review even if it is just a smiley it will make a writer smile to receive one. Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope this chapter is well received I had a little bit of difficulty writing it not because I didn't know what I wanted to say but because I didn't know how to say it. As always I would like to thank those who have added me to their favorites and alerts. I also would like to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so far. I would also like to let you all know we have had a computer go down in this house so it might be a little bit before I am able to post the next chapter as I am on the most sluggish computer in the house. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. I only play with them on occasion.**_

* * *

MPOV

* * *

My mate is fucking sexy as hell in her terrorizing, the lust I feel for her could knock a normal man to his knees. There is one thing though, if it were me doing the torture of Edward it would be a hell of a lot worse than what she is doing to him however even that is making me more randy than a fucking goat. She took his hand and ripped it from his body tossing it to Peter, now if it were up to me I would just burn the mother fucker but I like her torturous ways as well.

"Edward when you finally realize what you have not only done to me but to one of my mates I will let you have your hand back. Until then take this time to reflect on the pain you caused me and the family by denying me all that time." She says in the most chilling tone I have ever heard her use. Unfortunately Carlisle takes the pansy away before I can play with him, feeling the emotions in the room though maybe it is a good thing.

My General stands to attention begging for her to touch him. Grabbing up our mate I jump through the window with her taking off into the forest with the Captain on our ass. I think it is time to finally claim our mate. I know she is untouched but I don't think I can be as gentle as she needs at this point. I take her to the little cabin in the woods that I know about, kicking the door open and quickly walking inside. I set her down in the middle of the bed, stepping back from her for a second to take all of her beauty in.

As my eyes rest upon her, shyness creeps up on her. Now we can't have that so I push all the confidence that I muster to her. A grin settles on her face, and she tosses her hair over her shoulder. Her lust peaks at an all time high as she peruses my body, letting her eyes linger on the straining bulge in my pants. Her eyes widen in innocence as I take a long step towards her, her breath hitching in her throat. I smirk knowing that she is as completely aroused as I am.

The captain walks up behind me and lays his hand on my shoulder before whispering, "She needs gentle the first time. If you cannot give it to her please let me." Hell no, no one but me will be touching her the first time. I can give her gentle at least this one time she deserves it after all she has been put through. Thinking about Edward I roar frightening my mate. She starts sliding backwards up the bed eyes going every which way searching for danger in every corner. Fuck I need to either get my feelings under control or I need to let the pansy Jasper come back. I calm myself, letting my head clear of all thoughts regarding Emoward.

I look at my mate still cowering and push calm her direction. As she calms she looks up at me from under her lashes, her innocence overpowering. I decide in that moment to let Jasper come back.

* * *

JPOV

As the Major slowly recedes my eyesight clears and I see my beautiful mate staring up at me with slight fear in her eyes. What the fuck did he do to her? I look at Peter hoping against hope I didn't do anything to harm her while the Major was in control. Peter shakes his head knowing what I am asking. I turn back to my mate, my hand start peeling my clothing off as I feed her lust and desire. Her eyes widen but not in fear, her breathing almost completely stops. Her eyes look from my face down to my hardened member, it throbs almost painfully in response to the hungry look in her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter also undressing. Our mates' eye flickers from me to him, her lust growing even further. I start projecting as my lust feeds from both of theirs and bounces back on them, it is a never ending cycle. As my boxers hit the floor her tongue peeks out from her mouth wetting her lips. That pink tip glistens in anticipation, her cheeks would be flushed if she still had blood.

Moving in unison, Peter towards her head and I towards her glistening folds we close in on the bed.

"Darlin' I want you to take Peter in your mouth and suck him. I am going to do something you will like in return." I can't wait to taste the sweet smelling nectar that has been filling my senses for a while now. I lay kisses on her calf's as she slides her mouth down on Peter's cock sinking all the way down it. My kisses continue up her legs, my teeth raking and nibbling as I move up. Her body is quivering with need. I smirk against her thigh as she squirms looking for more.

She doesn't know what she needs but I do. I continue to tease her never getting close to where she needs me the most. I hear her moan around Peter's length drawing a growl of pleasure from the both of us. I touch my tongue lightly to her folds giving her a slow long lick. The taste of her explodes on my taste buds. **Damn she tastes better than she smells it is almost intoxicating. **My fingers find their way to her, sliding into her cold heat one at a time till there is two inside her. She bucks up into my hand and face a loud muffled moan filters its way through the room.

The weight of my balls steadily increases as her heady scent fills my nostrils and floods my tongue. I focus my attentions on her clit drawing circles around it twisting back and forth over it. My fingers dipping in and out further each time taking her close to the edge but not letting her fall over. I slip a third finger inside her stretching a bit to get her ready for my cock. She tightens around my fingers and tongue in reaction to the further intrusion about ready to explode.

A silent scream falls from her lips as I push her over the edge with my tongue and fingers. Peter explodes in her mouth with a look of joy on his face, pulling away from her. I slowly climb my way up her body not letting her come down fully from her high. I slide my leg between hers pushing them apart. I grab her hips gently tilting her to get her ready for my body to join hers. I look in her eyes for confirmation to continue, seeing the acceptance and love in her eyes I push slowly forward.

I come to her barrier and pause letting her become accustomed to my length being inside of her. When her body relaxes I push every bit of lust and desire at her before quickly pushing through her barrier and being fully seated inside her. I pause to kiss the pain away, letting my love and calm flow over her. After a few minutes she rocks her hips to let me know it is alright to continue. I begin to move in and out of her letting my hips swing up into her clit and angling to hit that magic spot inside her.

A whimpered "Jasper" comes from her lips spurring me on further, my hand reaches between us. My fingers pinch her clit slightly not wanting to hurt but wanting to entice further pleasure. She clamps down on my fast moving cock and she starts moaning and screaming as her orgasm floods through her. Her body shaking and trembling she rides out her orgasm and as it ends I hit her with a lot of lust and desire sending her right back over the edge again.

As she is riding out the second orgasm, my hand lowers between us again and one of my fingers slips into her tight ass. I begin working it in and out heightening her pleasure. I roll us to where she is on top and motion for Peter to take over working her ass with his fingers. If it is at all possible her body tightens even further, her pleasure washing over us in waves almost bringing both of us over the edge. When she was good and loosened he removed his finger and slowly push the tip of his penis inside her tight hole. A moan pushed through her and I, as I felt him through the small piece of skin separating us.

Now I am in no way into other men, it was more the feeling of both of us being one with our mate that was a turn on to me and I am sure him as well. We matched speeds and rhythm as we took our mate over with one final orgasm before spilling into her. She fell forward on me her breathing heavy and shaky, her hair almost like a blanket. He pulls gently from her, laying down beside us a smile on his face.

* * *

BPOV

That was amazing was the first though to come to my head when the fog of euphoria lifted from my mind. I am glad now that Edward didn't allow us to any further than kisses and chaste ones at that. I look at both of my mates in amazement, letting my love for them show in my eyes. I honestly didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't that slice of heaven that just happened. My insides quiver at just the thought of their hands upon me.

A chuckle sounds from underneath me, I duck my head into his chest slightly embarrassed to be caught thinking about sex again. Jasper's hand lightly grips my chin pulling my head out of his chest and tilting it to look up into his eyes. He smiles gently at me.

"It is perfectly natural to want your mates that way my pet in fact if you didn't I would be worried." A smile breaks forth on my face as my hand travels up to his face and cupping it. Sensing what I want he leans forward capturing my lips in a tender kiss, his tongue pushing past my lips to tangle with my own. His hand makes its way slowly to the back of my neck pulling me closer as he deepens the kiss. My hands press against his chest my fingers grazing slightly over his nipples.

His free hand grasps mine, tugging them gently away from his chest. Pouting at him, I run my eyes up and down his body taking him in.

"Darlin' as much as I would love to let you continue and believe me I would love too, we need to get back to the family," he says with remorse filling his voice.

I pout even further before answering him in a slight whine, "But I haven't even had time with Peter yet." A chuckle comes from the both of them, their humor filling me up to the point a giggle bursts forth from me.

"We need to get back to the house, they are trying to figure out what to do with the pixie and fuckward. They need our input to figure it out properly," Peter says with his damn sexy southern drawl.

I sigh and say, "Alright let's go." I get up quickly getting dressed, letting my eyes linger for just a second before heading outside to let my mates get dressed for if I stayed inside we wouldn't make it back to help with the decision. A few seconds later they join me outside and we take off for the house. Walking in the door I am pulled into a hug by a dry sobbing Rose. Huh where did this come from, she hates me doesn't she?

"I am so sorry I was a bitch before Bella, I really hope that we can be friends. I really didn't like how Edward was treating you so I tried to scare you off. I never disliked you I had no reason too." Her words come out in a rush, my arms wrap around her as I look to Jasper for confirmation of her feelings. He nods at me telling that she is telling the truth. I begin to rub calming circles on her back.

"It is alright Rosalie, it will take a little bit to get used to. However I do believe in time we can be friends and even more so sisters." Not really sure about the whole thing but willing to try I squeeze her gently keeping my strength in mind.

"Rose, Bella. Family calls me Rose," She states calmly as she releases me from her arms.

"Alright now that that is taken care of everyone please sit down, this is a family meeting to decide what to do with the two that have harmed Bella." Edward's face seemed to drain of color further at the comment from Carlisle.

"Bella seeing as he has harmed you I think you should have your say first." Carlisle passes the floor to me sitting down.

I stand making my way to the middle of the family. I take my time letting Edward sweat a little bit before fully standing in the center.

"I will make this as blunt as I can, with regards to Alice she deserves to have her pieces separated for a while before being shipped somewhere to be put back together and watched over for the rest of her existence." I state calmly, my mates' growl in disapproval. However I know that it would hurt the family more to have to kill the little pixie so I stand my ground. "With regards to Edward I think he should be sent away till he can learn his place. Let someone other than us teach him. At such time that he learns he can't hurt people and expect them not to punish him for it then he may return. I have said my piece and turn the floor back over to my father."

Keeping my body language confident I walk back to my mates and sit down. Carlisle stands back up walking to each member of the family minus Edward and getting their vote.

"Rose what do you say? Do you agree with Bella's decision?"

"Yes Carlisle I do," She says proud of me for standing up for myself.

He walks to Emmy Bear next pausing in front of him. "Emmett do you agree with Bella's decision?"

"Yes I do Carlisle. Although I think the fucker deserves worse." Esme glares at him over the curse word.

"Emmett watch your language please."

"Sorry mom," he says ducking his head.

Carlisle walks to Jasper next. "Do you agree with Bella's decision Jasper?"

He nods his head slightly in agreement. Carlisle passes over Peter as he is not part of the family technically. I feel a little anger about this but let it go for now.

He walks to mom smiling at her gently. "Do you agree with Bella, dear?"

"I do my husband." She says sealing Edward's and Alice's fates.

"Then it is decided as I too agree with Bella," he says. "I think we should call the Denali's to come get Edward. I will scatter Alice's parts for the time being letting no one know where I have put them till said time to put her back together at that point I will let whoever is to watch her know where her parts are." Damn it is a little harsh what we have decided and I really didn't think anyone would go for it but they did. I know that I feel slightly relieved.

"This meeting is over, Edward come with me please." They leave the room to go make the phone call to the Denali's. Edward going along with what I have decided is just kind of creepy. I have a funny feeling things aren't quite over between us. I look at my mates as their pride and love wash over me thanks to Jasper's gift. I smile gently letting my gratitude flow through.

* * *

PPOV

Being proud of our mate, Jasper and I quickly stand almost as one. I grab her up, running us out the door and back to the cabin. Jasper on our tails come through the door about a second behind us. I gently toss our mate on the bed tearing my clothes and hers off. Damn she is so beautiful, staring up at me with those big doe eyes she has. Her crimson eyes quickly turn black with hunger for me as her eyes peruse my body.

I slowly stalk to the bed, letting my body languidly move with the grace of a big cat. Her eyes widen in arousal, her hands clenching and unclenching. As I close the distance I let my hand slide up her leg massaging gently my fingertips grazing here and there. Her back arching in response as my hand dips between her legs settling at the cleft at the apex of her sex. Finding her dripping with her arousal, I lean down letting my mouth graze her drawing some of the moisture to my tongue and savoring the taste. I groan in anticipation of running my tongue through her folds.

My aching member strains towards her, as I lift my eyes to hers my tongue slips between her lower lips to the honeysuckle sweet button of love. A hiss of pleasure comes from her mouth as my finger slips inside her dripping hole. Flicking my tongue back and forth I pump my fingers in and out of her at an inhuman speed curling them upwards slightly. I smirk against her as I feel her begin to clench around my fingers doubling my speed and the strength of my strokes. Her body tightens down on my fingers as the world explodes around her, her moans filling the air.

As her orgasm faded I realized that she must be hungry after all she is a newborn and hasn't hunted as of yet. So I quickly pull my clothes back on and seeing her clothes ask Jasper for his shirt. He quickly takes it off tossing it to me, I pull it over her head. I gently grab her hand guiding her out the door. I know she wants to hunt like the Cullen's do so I take her further into the woods and tell her to let her instincts take over.

She quickly catches the scent of something and she starts to track it moving gracefully through the trees almost gliding. Jasper and I stay far enough back from her hunt so as not to be a threat to her hunt however close enough to watch her beauty. She quickly takes down her meal which happens to be a mountain lion, snapping its neck and quickly latching on.

She drinks deeply her eyes locking with mine dark with lust. As she drains the last of the blood from the animal she drops it and lunges for me. We crash to the floor of the forest our bodies hitting with the sound of thunder. She reaches between us ripping my pants off of my body and sliding herself down fully on my rock hard cock. A groan comes from me as she begins to ride me, feral in her lust. As her orgasm hits she bites hard into my shoulder marking me as hers. My seed spills from me filling her completely I lean up and bite her in the same spot that she did me. We ride out our bliss completely in tune with each other. As we come to awareness Jasper is spilling his seed in his hand. She slides herself off of me and begins righting her shirt. I look down realizing my pants are destroyed. She giggles and runs for the cabin. I follow suite hoping that there is pants there.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. AN

AN: The reason I haven't been around for a while is because I had to wait on my new computer. I now have that computer but it will be a few more days to get a new chapter up seeing as I have just started writing it. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and I promise I will have a new chapter up soon. Also I would like to know if anyone would like to be the beta for Suffocated and Broken. If you do wish to beta my stories please let me know through a private message and thank you.Katie 


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: I know this chapter is short, I apologize for that and promise to try to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. I would like to thank my beta Karebear1965 and my pre-reader Merc80 for all the help that they have given me on this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and Favorites that you have all done. I wish I had time to thank each of you personally but I don't. Now on to the chapter.**_

BPOV

I raced back to the cabin, Peter and Jasper on my tail. I open the door running into the bedroom, giggling my ass off. I am tackled by one of my mates. He chuckles as he rolls us over. It is Jasper and I feel his hard member poking into my thigh as he pins me to the floor. I wiggle trying to get the pressure where I need it. My lust rises with each brush of his tip to my core. His hips shift and he grinds down into me. My hips buck up into him. My legs now drenched as fluid rushes out of me. He smirks, his infamous panty-dropping smirk. I completely drown in my lust as his hand reaches between my legs, and he begins to run his fingertips over my slick folds. My hip's buck in response to the teasing. His fingers probe my hole gently and slowly entering them. My body clenches tight around his fingers trying to keep him inside of me as he begins to move them in and out torturously. He brings me to a quick release around his fingers, whispering all the things he plans on doing to me. I cry out in ecstasy, and he withdraws his hand from my core before positioning himself at the entrance.

He enters in one quick thrust burying his shaft to the hilt. A breathy sigh comes from my mouth, as I feel complete with the knowledge that this man is mine. He begins an erratic pace, reaching between us to play with my bundle of sensitive nerves. My sighs turn to moans and from there to screams as my orgasm hits with the feeling of a ton of bricks. As my body clamps down on him, he roars out his release before sinking his teeth into my neck on the opposite side from where my other mate did. His teeth retract from my neck and his tongue slides over the area soothing it. He slides from me, pulling me close to him, and nuzzling my neck and purring softly. My hand reaches of its own volition for his face and gently strokes his strong jaw.

My finger brushes over the bite marks from the newborns he used to take care while with Maria and my anger and pain that someone would hurt, him overflows me. His eyes flash to mine, fear prevalent in their depths. I purr at him softly before leaning closer and letting my lips press to each mark, letting him know that he does not disgust me, as he fears. A thought came to me just then. This is an odd feeling. I know exactly what he is feeling, how can that be? I ponder this for a few minutes before asking, "Why do you fear that I will disgust you?"

He blinks a few times in shock before answering, "How do you know what I am feeling much less why?"

"I can feel it and I just know why?" I say a little worried now. I mean I know that some vampires have a gift, but I have never heard of one having more than one. "Is something wrong with me? I mean there has to be right?" I start panicking now my bottom lip being worried by my teeth.

PPOV

Watching my mate and brother together was hot. Wait. What was the question, oh yeah should she talk to Carlisle? "No kitten, I have an answer for you as to the question you would pose to him. You see you are very talented," I say and a snicker comes from Jasper. Now I didn't mean it that way but damn it now that I think of it that is kind of funny. "You are one of the very few vampires that have more than one talent. You are a shield, an empath, have the ability to gauge the why's of what the person is feeling, and have my gift of knowing shit as well." Now she looks damn confused like she doesn't understand what I am saying.

"Damn, why can't I just be normal even as a vampire? No, I have to be extremely rare. Stupid abilities! Them being mine," she mumbles under her breath forgetting we are all vampires and can hear her. I chuckle at that.

"Daddy C is about to call in five…four….three….two….one…"The phone rings at the end of the one and Jasper answers the cell phone. He listens to what Carlisle is saying on the other end, we, being us, we can hear as well.

"Jasper you, Bella and Peter need to come back to the house. Edward escaped. He is hunting for Bella, and it would be safer if you guys were here." I growl hating my gift sometimes. Always knowing that something is going to happen, but not always knowing what. I start pacing back and forth knowing what Jasper is going to say. I really do not want to go back to the house yet but if Bella is in danger then yeah we will go back.

"We are on our way Carlisle." Jasper says looking at me for confirmation, I nod slightly.

Bella, Jasper and I run through the door, heading towards the house. I slide to a stop dropping down into a crouch in front of Bella a fierce growl rip through me. Jasper mimics my actions, although he is scanning trying to find the danger that he feels rolling off my emotions. Edward will be showing up in a few minutes. He will try to attack our mate, and he won't succeed. However, he will be badly damaged in the attempt. He breaks through the trees in front of us and immediately lunges straight for Bella. Jasper blocks him, grabbing him in midair and slamming him into the ground hard. I do not move from the crouched down position in front of my mate.

A scream falls from my mate as Jasper is pinned to the forest floor in a flip of events. Edward has the upper hand for all of five seconds as the Major decides to come out and play. He tosses Edward off of him like a rag doll and rolls up with a flip, landing in a crouch in front of him. Edward moves straight for Jasper, wrong move motherfucker. Jasper stands there patiently. When Edward gets close enough Jasper reaches out grabbing him by the throat, and lifts him off the ground before tossing him aside taking an arm off in the process. Edward roars in pain, fear flashing in his eyes. He makes a damn near fatal mistake and takes his eyes off of Jasper, looking directly at Bella, who is behind me.

A growl rips through Jasper as he sinks his teeth into the join between the shoulder and neck, my mate steps around me walking up to Jasper. She places a small hand on Jasper's shoulder. He immediately stops what he is doing and looks at her. A purr comes forth from her as she tries to calm him, and an answering one comes from Jasper. Edward growls lowly at Bella and Jasper, as Jasper nuzzles her neck softly. Her head turns towards Edward, her hand flies out and smacks him across the face hard. I move closer quickly as this will end up getting her hurt even with Jasper standing right there. He hits her hand away his nails scratching down her arm. A hiss escapes my mate as venom tears well up in her eyes, and I see red.

CPOV

The red haze fills my vision. My eyes zero in on Edward. He touched my mate and that is not acceptable. I stalk closer to him letting my stance become menacing. As I get closer to him my fist snakes out, punching him in the nose. He flies back three hundred yards and before he lands I am on him, punching, ripping, and scratching. In my current frame of mind, I could kill him disregarding the patriarch of the Cullen clan and my respect for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper tending to our mate and her injury. The red hot rage flows through me once more. I take his hand and start ripping each finger off methodically.

A whimper of distress and a cry of anguish rise up from him. I continue my torture of him cold and calculatingly taking off the smaller parts of his body. I feel a small hand on me, calm and love flow through me. I pull back from the edge of killing him. The haze lifts from my mind and I step back from him realizing that we have been joined by the rest of the family. The Major comes over to me, checking me over for injury.

If it weren't for my mate the little pansy ass would be in ashes right now. I growl subconsciously, my anger flaring up again. My mate reaches her hand up to my face, touching my brow. I lean into her reveling in her soft touch.

JPOV

The fear that Edward has been emitting was so strong. I don't feel sorry for ripping his arm off or biting him. However, I do feel remorse that it has come to this. One thing is certain, if I wasn't sure she was my mate before, I would be now. I walk over to Peter and check him over for injuries. He is fine, so I stand behind my mate noticing that the family has shown up. I reach out for my mate, grasping her gently around her waist, and placing her firmly behind my back.

"Jasper, Bella, Peter are you guys alright?" Carlisle asks stepping forward. Well, this is going better than I thought it would.

"Yes Carlisle we are doing alright. Edward, on the other hand, should know better than to attack our mate as that is the reason he is in his current state," I state calmly keeping a hand on my mate. Rose steps forward looking at Bella to see if there is any damage to her. I am not sure if I want her near my mate at this time, so I let out a small growl. Emmett takes a little offense, getting in front of his mate, and pulling her into the same position that I have Bella in. I understand his position. However, I am not really comfortable with his stance. I throw a little fear his direction causing his eyes to widen and his stance to change to a submissive one.

"Jasper, stop this son. He meant no harm. He was just trying to protect his mate." Carlisle says gently standing in a submissive pose knowing I am on the edge of snapping. A soft hand is placed on my back as my mate leans her head on my shoulder blade. Instantly, I am calmed by her touch. The feelings of peace wash away any anger that was there residually.

"Jazz please don't hurt my brother-bear," Her tentative voice whispers. I nod in acknowledgment and agreement. I wouldn't do anything to hurt my Darlin' Isabella. My body relaxes its stance, and I notice that Peter has come back to his senses. Reaching I pat him on the back letting my pride show through. I know that if I cannot protect our mate, he will. Edward now knows not to mess with us but will he take this as a warning or will he continue to pursue it?

Carlisle steps forward and my mate comes out from behind me to run into his arms. I smile indulgently because I know they feel nothing more than familial love for one another, his feelings being that of a father and hers being that of a daughter. Esme steps forward, her feelings also of love for her daughter. Carlisle releases her and she steps into Esme's warm loving embrace.

Standing guard over Edward, so that he does not make a move towards my mate, I quickly assess the rest of the family, nothing but familial love coming from any of them other than Eddie boy. Alright to deal with his sorry ass, I look at Carlisle projecting my anger and rage for Eddie on to him.

"Carlisle I know that Edward is your first child. However, he was planning on hurting your baby girl. I cannot put up with the danger to my mate nor can my brother. I would like to know what you are going to do about this right here and right now." I growl out extremely annoyed that he actually scratched my mate and would have done worse.

"Jasper, I have thought about it, and you are right you shouldn't have to deal with Edward attacking your mate. The way we will deal with Edward is simple, we will use the same punishment met out for Alice for Edward. Rip him apart and hide the pieces separate till he has had time to learn his place. Then we will put him together and banish him from the family."

A loud snarl comes from Edward, obviously he doesn't like what Carlisle has said. "I am sorry Edward really I am, but honestly you have become something you never wished to be, a monster in its truest form. You never wanted Bella as more than a possession. You wanted to consume her. You never once loved her, or you would have never hurt her." Very eloquently put Carlisle, I was just thinking the same things.

_**A review makes writers smile. They brighten our day so please review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and added me to their favorites. I want to also thank my beta and my pre-reader Karebear1965 and Merc80 they truly help me out in times of crisis. Fair warning there are lemons in this chapter so if you do not wish to read them please be well advised. This story is rated M for Lemons, language and occasional violence. 18 Years and above only please. Just to let you all know I really do love the reviews please keep them coming._**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Katie_**

* * *

JPOV

The outright discomfort that Edward was feeling at the loss of Carlisle's love, and respect was downright staggering but deserved after what he did to Bella. I just couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry for him, although I felt bad about Esme. If she could cry, I know she would be, her emotions ranged from anger to despair. I cock an eyebrow at Edward, letting him feel what Esme is feeling. His discomfort increases almost unbearably. She walks up to him and slaps him so hard that I thought his head would come off his shoulders. I feel his anger rise to a fever pitch and drop to a crouch ready to protect the woman who has been my mother, since I joined this family. I seriously wouldn't feel much regret over ending him, but I know it would hurt my parental units, so I try to cage the Major.

I stay crouched until I notice Edwards emotions even out to despair once more. His emotions were so overwhelming that I almost started to feel badly until I remembered what he did to my beautiful Isabella, and that is when my anger and rage started to take over. I started to project without meaning to. Esme lunges forward her hands ripping and tearing what was left of Edward apart. Oh wow I really wouldn't want to be on her bad side, I mean fuck she just tore up her oldest because of the pain, he caused her youngest. Carlisle walks up to her, and he places a hand on her heaving frame. She calms almost instantly, remorse floods through her along with a little bit of satisfaction and vindication.

"Now Esme dear, I didn't mean for you to take the initiative to tear him apart," Carlisle said trying to hold his mirth in.

"I am sorry my dear husband," she said ducking her head shamefully, her remorse eating away at her.

"It is alright my dear; however, we need to separate the pieces so that they cannot fuse together till we want them to. Jasper, Peter, get trash bags and start placing the pieces in them. I have to make a phone call so that we can get him to Eleazar." I have never heard anything more beautiful coming from the man I have called father for centuries. I guess Edward really did piss off Carlisle, and I really do fear for anyone that would hurt his baby girl. The feelings of love that he has for my mate are just breathtaking in their simplicity. The peacekeeping patriarch of the family would not only kill for her but would die for her. He truly thinks of her as his daughter.

A grin lights my face as I start to do what Carlisle has requested, she has absolutely no idea how much she is loved. Her hair is flowing in curls around her face, in an absolute mess from our little romp earlier. She almost glows, her radiance almost blinding in its pure beauty, her lips partially open. I can see her pink tongue inside. My lust rises and I almost forget what I am supposed to be doing. I quickly finish picking up the pieces of Fuck-ward, tying the bag, and placing it in the middle of the room for Carlisle to take care of.

After I finish placing Edwards's parts in the middle of the room, I grab my mate up tossing her over my shoulder, and take off running to my bedroom. I don't have the patience to take her to the cabin; I need to have her now. Once inside, I set her on her feet and rip her clothing from her. I start to run my hands all over her body; even though I know where Edward hurt her, I still feel the need to check her over. My fingers skim over her nipples, and a hiss escapes her. I walk her slowly back towards the bed and gently push her backwards. Her arms move around my neck, and she falls onto the bed taking me with her, her legs wrap around my waist my engorged member completely lined up with her heat. I slide into her, burying myself to the hilt and begin a rough and ready pace. In, out, in, out, rubbing my pubic bone up against her with each pass, her unneeded breath picks up.

I can feel her orgasm building with each pass, and I reach out with my gift heightening her pleasure as I reach down between us and pinch her clit sending her barreling over the edge. She cries egg my own pleasure on, and I feel Peter reach between us and play with her clit sending her over again. She clenches tightly around me as I begin to spill myself into her warm, wet, heat. I pull from her rolling her on top of me. My length hardens once more, and I slide back into her. I lift her and set the pace of her riding. Peter prepares her tight puckered ass for his invasion, causing her to crash into another orgasm. Her emotions swirl around us and Peter's slides into her gently, the lust between us all too much. We both set a pace that is animalistic and needy; her cries of passion fill the air. I start projecting my lust, and I swear I start hearing moans and cries of the others in the family. Their lust adds to ours, and the pace quickens between us, the sound of slapping skin almost like thunder.

"Major," she screams out followed by "Captain." She tightens so much it is almost painful and explodes around us both, I feel Peter twitching, and knew he is close, so I push her feelings of bliss on him sending him tumbling over the edge with me following closely behind. He pulls gently from her and moves to where he is laying down on the bed. I lift her from me gently and slide her over to Peter; he is already hard again and slides into her heat.

PPOV

All I can say is wow! I have never had the Major send me tumbling over the edge before. It was interesting to say the least. My mind goes back to the issue at hand, my beautiful mate and what she is doing to me, she is in the reverse cowgirl position and taking every inch of my engorged cock hard and fast. Her perky tits bounce with every movement drawing me in and I sit up grabbing her around her waist and dragging her back up against my chest. I begin to thrust up into her and her eyes close in pleasure. I slide one of my hands up to her left breast, I pinch her nipple, letting my fingernail rake over it gently, a gasp, and moan falls from my mate. Her nipple tautens into a nice little bud and Jasper who is now standing watching us with his cock in his hand stroking walks up and takes it into his mouth. I moan at the sight of my mate being licked and bit by my brother.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled in her ear, causing her to let, go and scream out my name.

She continues rocking against me, as her walls clamp tightly around my aching member. The aftershocks of her orgasm bring me to what will be my last orgasm of this little go around as I spill deep within her. My teeth find purchase in the spot, I bit her before, a feeling of possessiveness overcomes me, as I growled out, "MINE." I watch as Jasper's hand trails down her torso to her luscious heat and begins to flick her clit. She tightens around my already hard cock, her inner walls squeezing so tight it almost hurts. I close my eyes tightly and hang on for the ride, trying to hold my pleasure back. I love the magnificent creature that is clamped around me.

Her orgasm rocks me to my core, shaking the very foundation of my heart, and I explode deep inside her, panting with the force of it all. My eyes flutter open to see her looking at me with love and adoration in her eyes. I crush her to my chest my love for her expanding almost consuming me.

"I love you Kitten. You really have no idea how much," I say trying to portray my sincerity, and I know she can feel it because of one of her little gifts.

"I know Pete and I love you also. Jasper I love you too my cowboy," she says gently. The tranquility is broken by the sound of Emmett screaming out his release. Man sometimes I really dislike living with empaths. His scream of pleasure was followed shortly by the sounds of the matriarch and patriarch of the family screaming out their own pleasure.

"Damn Jazzman, reign it in a bit," I say chuckling slightly. I know he is powerful, but he really needs to keep a tight rein on it. A giggle came from my perfect mate, her eyes lighting up with mischief, oh fuck she is up to something, and my gift tells me that it won't be good for me. I start feeling the telltale signs of emotions being tossed at me. First guilt, then anger, then hate, at this point I start getting agitated, then she starts sending me shit like depression, anxiety, nausea what the fuck why would she send that shit to me. I honestly can say I am getting fed up till she starts sending me lust, desire, euphoria and about that time I cry out in pleasure as I explode outside of her making a mess all over myself. I catch Jasper shaking from silent laughter from the corner of my eye, and I send him my irritation.

"What the fuck Kitten, you, you, you," I start stuttering my anger rising exponentially.

Her head drops and her remorse floods me. I know she is sorry, and that she was just having some fun but that shit was not funny. Exasperated I toss my hands up. I can't stay mad at her, she is just too damn cute. Her bottom lip puffs out in a pout, and I just want to bite it. I let my eyes linger on it, and I feel her lust rising again. However, now is not the time for that.

"Kitten, we don't have time for that right now we have to get up and dressed," I say with regret coloring my tone. I would love nothing more than to be with her again, but we are about to have visitors of a not so nice variety. The damn Volturi found out about Bella and want to meet her. This really sucks because we are going to end up having to fight them eventually. They won't take no for an answer when she tells them she doesn't wish to join the guard. I know if it were up to Marcus, he would leave us alone. However, Caius and Aro will be the thorns in our sides.

Jasper feeling my uneasiness, asks silently what is going on. I shake my head letting him know not right now. I look at kitten and pray that we come through this with her still intact. I have a bad feeling about the upcoming betrayal by one I used to love. Yes, fucking Char had to get involved with the Volturi, and she just happened to be watching kitten's little display of her powers. She did indeed tell the Volturi leaders about Bella's powers, and she also lied and said that she stole her mate, which means that the Volturi, are not only coming to get Bella on their guard but that if she denies them, they will take action against her or at least try too.

"Kitten the leaders of the vampire world are coming soon, and we have to prepare you to fight if necessary," I say as a growl rises from Jasper. We quickly got dressed before the rest of the family busted through the door to the room. Growls and snarls coming from them, fuck if they didn't hear what I said about the Volturi coming, and they were pissed. Not that they didn't have a right to be angry, but they don't know the whole story yet. I run my hand through my hair in frustration, and my mate walks forward placing her hand on mine before gently tugging it away.

"I don't know what I have done to warrant their visit, and I think it would be best explained don't you?" she said quietly. She has no idea that it isn't anything she has done, that they just want her for her gifts and thanks to my ex-wife. They know all about her.

"Well Kitten, it is nothing that you have done. It, however, is my fault that this is happening to you. You see my ex-wife is the reason that the Volturi, are coming for you," I say gently as the growls erupt through the room, and suddenly I am pinned to the wall by a very upset looking Emmett. Shit, Fuck, Damn, my brooding got me into a bit of shit, now if my mate doesn't help I am going to be missing a limb or two. Just as that thought crossed my mind my mate walked up to Emmett and placed her hand on him before leaning up to whisper, "Emmy bear, please don't hurt him," and turning her beautiful crimson eyes towards him with a little pout. His eyes landed on her face, and he just melted. He released me stepping away and joining his wife again but not before whispering if I ever hurt her, I would lose more than a limb.

BPOV

Ok I love my brother, but I seriously thought I was going to tear him a new one when he put his hands on my mate, instead a wave of calm flowed over me and I walked over and calmly placed my hand upon him. I talked him down instead of hurting him. I am very glad that situation was resolved. However, I am a little perturbed about the fact that the three kings Edward told me about are coming here. I am a little scared. I don't know what will happen, but I have a feeling it won't be good. I heard from Edward that Aro collects people with talents.

Oh well, I believe my Peter is right I need to learn to defend myself. I start to walk towards the door; a hand reaches out and touches me on my arm. I turn around and hiss not realizing that it was Jasper. I am immediately filled with despair at the thought of what I just did. My eyes fill with tears that I will never shed, and I turn to run. He grabs me before I ever even take a step. He gently turns me into his arms, letting them wrap around me and flood me with every ounce of love he has for me. The feelings surrounding me almost enough to bring me to my knees, and I relax into his arms.

He pulls me gently from the room, taking me down the stairs, and out the door. He gently pulls me towards the clearing; I look at him a little startled that he would be going in that direction. My thoughts start stirring as we near it; I can't help but wonder what the hell he is doing. My eyes widen as he drops my hand, walks a little ways from me and crouches ready to spring at me. OH FUCK, I have heard the stories about his days with Maria, and if I weren't scared before I am now. My anxiety reaches an all-time high as he lunges for me, quickly pinning me to the ground with his teeth placed against my neck. What the fuck, why is he attacking me, I thought he was my mate.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and added me to their favorites. I want to also thank my beta and my pre-reader Karebear1965 and Merc80 they truly help me out in times of crisis. Fair warning there are lemons in this chapter so if you do not wish to read them please be well advised. This story is rated M for Lemons, language and occasional violence. 18 Years and above only please. Just to let you all know I really do love the reviews please keep them coming. The reason I hadn't updated before now was I have been sick and it was not only me but my children as well.  
_**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Katie

* * *

_**

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold  
Cold-Crossfade

_**BPOV**_

He kept lunging at me and pinning me with his teeth at my neck. Why is he doing this, my heart is breaking with every attack, but at least he hasn't killed me physically yet. No, he just killed me emotionally. Is this the Major or is it my Jasper, can I even call him that anymore? Knowing what I saw of what they did with the pixie, I know that if he wanted me dead I would be, but what if he wants me gone.

The thoughts keep coming unbidden into my mind, and my anger starts to flare. I let it flow through me and over him, if he wanted me gone, that is all he had to say he didn't have to attack me. I start to fight back, wanting to make him hurt as I am. Where is Peter and why is he allowing Jasper to attack me, maybe he doesn't want me either. No, that can't be it; Peter would have said something, he doesn't seem to have any problems speaking his mind.

This time when he attacked me, I was ready for him; I rounded on him throwing him over my shoulder into a tree. I could feel the shock run through him at that move. He jumps back up quickly; I lunge for him as he turns around knocking him back a few feet. I slam my closed hand up hitting him in the jaw. His mouth snaps shut with the force of my blow, a look of shock comes across his face.

That's right motherfucker. I'm not going to take this lying down. I let out a small war cry and went to attack him again, stopping as my shield popped up between us. I cock my head at him beating against my shield and laugh; a deep dark chuckle, oh yeah he forgot about that didn't he. His hands are in his hair now tugging at it in frustration. My vision starts to blur with the anger I am feeling and the ground starts to shake.

"I would suggest you back off Jasper," Peter says, stepping around the tree. "She's about to lose it, and really I don't think I could blame her. You didn't give her an explanation, you didn't warn her, and you certainly don't seem to realize that she thinks you don't want to be with her anymore. You have her completely doubting us both, and by God, if you weren't my brother you would be dead for that." Well that answers my question about Peter, but it leaves me with more questions about Jasper.

A hiss escapes me; I pull my shield over Peter, leaving Jasper on the outside. Peter walks calmly over to me, checks me over for injuries, and when he finds the scratch along my arm from our scuffle, he growls out lowly.

"Damn lucky that you are my brother, did you know she is injured?" Peter growls out to Jasper, who is now bouncing around the edge of my shield. His eyes are darkened with anger, although I am not sure what he is angrier about, that Peter is with me under my shield, or that he couldn't finish the job.

"Peter, you know I didn't wish to hurt our mate, nor do I not want her. This is being done to try to train her, so she doesn't get hurt badly or worse die in the upcoming fight with the Volturi," he yelled at my mate, I growled at him, dropping my shield and attacking him once more. How dare he call me his mate after he attacked me, he isn't my mate, and he wouldn't have hurt me if he were? I lunge for him catching him off guard and sinking my teeth into his shoulder, my teeth lodging into the rock hard bone beneath his skin, and a hiss escaping me.

"Fuck Bella, that fucking hurts Darlin', please remove your teeth from my shoulder," he drawls out in that sexy voice that would have made my panties melt if I hadn't been so mad at him. Feelings of love flood my emotions, I know they aren't mine, and I start to freak out. Why did I bite him again, maybe I was wrong, maybe he does still love me. His arms wrap around me tightly, his hand reaches up and runs through my hair, calming me. My jaw loosens and I release him, my despair at hurting him like a tidal wave through my mind. A sob bursts forth from me, seemingly coming from my soul, and if he weren't holding me, I would be on the floor of the meadow.

"Darlin', quit drowning yourself in despair and worthlessness, it was my fault. I should have explained why I was attacking you. Instead, I was a fool and assumed that you would know. My mistake not yours, I can only hope and pray that you forgive me for being so cold and uncaring. All I can say is I am sorry for the way I was and hope that you can accept it." The look on his face was awful, as if his heart was breaking in two and my heart hurt so bad at the thought of him in pain that it felt as if I were going to die.

Forgiveness is easy to give when you love someone, so I let it shine through, everything else I was feeling forgotten. My hand rose on its own, cupping his face, my thumb running gently back and forth over his mouth. I knew I was having a silent conversation with him, and I feared that Peter would feel left out. My thoughts and feelings swirled out of control, and suddenly I found myself naked without a clue how I ended up so.

* * *

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  
Rude Boy- Rihanna

_**JPOV**_

Her teeth sinking into me issued a challenge, I know that I love her, but there is a need for dominance, and she took mine. Now she is naked looking and feeling a little confused as I circle her, taking in her naked form. Breathtaking, as soon as she sees my stance her head drops in submission, her breasts heaving with unneeded breath, a shiver traces down her body, her arousal spikes. My love and pride for her soar, in this moment she recognizes that as her mate, I am the dominant one. I step closer to her bringing my hand up to gently caress her face, letting my fingers ghost over her, goose bumps rise over almost every inch of her glorious skin.

Her beauty almost overwhelms me; I pull myself back getting a hold on my emotions. I rip my clothing off and in this moment, I just want to be part of her. Her breath quickens as my lust hits her, her body completely still otherwise, and I know she would have a full blush if she were still human.

"Look at me Isabella," I command gently. Her head rises and I take in her beautiful, endless, onyx, eyes. There is absolutely no hesitation with the depths, so I close the rest of the distance between us and back her up into a tree at the edge of the meadow. My hand runs up and down her body and her desire swirls around the two of us, Peter left the moment, he saw her sink her teeth into me. My hand has wrapped itself around her amazing hair; I tug gently bringing her head to the side baring her neck to me. I lean down and place kisses from the base of it, all the way up to her ear, before taking it fully into my mouth, nibbling on it. A gasp falls from her luscious lips as my tongue traces the shell of it, before heading to her mouth licking her neck on the way.

The way her body responds to my touches is amazing; her breathing accelerates as my mouth covers her own. My hand that is not in her hair, trails down her body, and it twitches in response. I slide my hand between her legs, her stomach quivers with her hunger for me. Slipping a finger into her folds and finding her clit, I press gently against it rubbing in circles around it. Her legs start to buckle, and I lift her up, her legs slide around my waist. Her folds are slick, my fingers slide into her easily; she is completely ready for me. I remove my hand from her and take my cock in hand. I rub it gently through her folds, gathering moisture, before slamming into her full force. Her hips move seeking, and looking for more, against mine, I give it to her, moving at an un-human pace.

Her body starts clenching around my fast moving cock, her moans and screams fill the air, and her eyes roll back in her head. She is stunning in her orgasm, so fluid, she pulls me with her. I cum loudly, with a roar, filling her to the brim with my essence, my body going numb with pleasure. I lean in and brush my lips across her neck before sinking my teeth into her, sliding into it with ease. I pull gently from her body before licking the spot, I bit her. I push all my feelings of love at her, letting them wash away the anger and fear she had earlier. Picking her up I run for the house with her laughing gently.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed,alerted, and added me to their favorites. You all give writers their inspiration to continue on with the stories that they are writing. I would love to thank my Beta and pre-reader, Karebear1965 and Merc80 for all their help with my story.I have finally been able to update. This is ridiculous I mean 2 weeks not being able to post is some BS. I have posted this story and Be Somebody at TWCS. I haven't updated Be Somebody yet but am working on it.  
**_

* * *

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever, feel like you're nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_  
_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game_  
_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever, feel like you're nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_Fuckin' Perfect- Pink_

**BPOV**

I am pushed into the wall when we get back to the house; he gets right up into my face. My eyes widen as he begins to speak, "Bella, I don't wish to ever feel the worthlessness I felt from you earlier. You are perfect to me, beautiful smart, and I love you. When I do things as I did earlier, it is because I am concerned about something I can't control. I apologize about how I went about it, I am not saying it won't happen again because it probably will, but I do want you to know no matter what I do, I love you. I know that you have issues with your self-esteem however please do ever feel that you have to degrade yourself or put yourself in that place again. You have nothing to worry about baby girl, we will never leave you. We will never mistreat you. We might be possessive, slightly overbearing, and dominant, but we wouldn't hurt you."

Now I know that I have problems with my opinion of myself. However, I have never had a reason to love myself before. It will take a long time for me to come to terms with it, and I may never get over my problems with my self-image, but when you have a beautiful man telling you, you, are perfect you tend to fall more in love with them, even if you don't fuckin' believe it. I hear a sign of agreement come from Peter, great they are both teaming up on me. I honestly don't see what my mates are saying about me, my whole life; I have been put down by the female population. I have never really had a friend that was female until recently when Rose befriended me. Standing next to her, I look like an underprivileged distant cousin. She is fuckin' perfect; I could never be in the same ballpark.

Jasper's eyes darken and tighten as he feels the cocktail of my emotions; I can see when the Major takes over. My stance changes, my head drops to the submissive position, and I swear that if I could blush, I would. My panties moisten and my breathing becomes labored, as I wait for the Major to talk. He moves closer to me if that's possible, I hear a small growl come from Peter, and the Captain breaks loose. Oh shit, I am fucked, quite literally it seems. The Major starts to pump me full of the emotions that both, he and Peter are feeling. Quite a bit of lust mixed with love and a slight tinge of anger, probably due to me still feeling the way I do.

A snarl comes from my mates as I start to fidget under the emotions coursing through me, my body damn near convulsing. If it weren't for the Major being pressed up against me, I would be on the floor. "Now Darlin', I thought I told you I didn't want you to feel that way." I kept my head down, but I could feel the vibrations from the Captain moving closer, he stands beside the Major now.

"Kitten, you need to get such feelings and thoughts out of your head. You are fucking perfect to me, change yourself, and make your inner voice love you. You are well loved by everyone around you, even if they don't always show it. I know that people have always treated you like you were unable to think for yourself, that you weren't anything special, and that you were not pretty. They were just jealous of your natural beauty, your caring personality, and your courage. If anyone should feel that they don't deserve you, it is the Major and I."

A growl rose from me at the thought of my mates not feeling worthy of me; they are worth more than anything to me. A finger slides under my chin, and head is gently tugged up by the Major, looking into his eyes, I see nothing but love and adoration.

"Besides Kitten, not very many humans could have given one of the baddest motherfuckers in the south the slip and from what I have heard you did. It takes guts to do what you did with James; it also shows how strong your character is that you would give up your life for a family of vampires and your mother. I know I can speak for both the Major and I when I say we are proud to have such a loving caring mate."

A nod of agreement comes from the Major, and my eyes widen with the startling fact of what I have been doing to myself for years. The things' people say about me shouldn't matter, the fears of what someone might think doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, all that matters, is what I and my mates think and with that thought I am almost overwhelmed with love. It finally took a slap in the face with what I was doing to get my head out of my ass. My lust rose for my mates. My eyes darken. My breathing deepens, and I breathe in their beautiful scents. My nostrils flare, and a growl rips through me as I fight the urge to claim them both right here and right now. I start to feel myself being pushed out, my beast taking over, and it all goes black.

**ISAPOV**

With a roar, I finally break free from my bonds; my shield expands and knocks my mates back on their asses. I am sick and fucking tired of people telling me what the fuck to do. I am not the weak little bitch everyone seems to think that Bella is, and they need to get that straight in their fucking head. Both my mates are back on their feet within seconds and trying to close in on me. Ha-ha, stupid fuckers think with my shields up there going to get close I don't fucking think so. A snarl passes through my lips, stopping both of them in their tracks, ohhh they finally get they are not dealing with little Bella anymore. A smirk crosses over my face, my stance shifting from the submissive position that Bella was into a more dominating one, shit I can't believe she fucking lets everyone walk all over her.

Fuckward and Pixie-bitch have a lot coming to them when I get a hold of them; I am completely fed up with how they treated her and my Major. Yes, he is my motherfucking Major, not the Pixie-whore's. The Major and the Captain both start circling me, their eyes full of lust and completely black signaling that they wish to dominate me. The fuck that is happening without a fight, you really think I would just let someone dominate me. My eyes start darting between the two just daring them to come closer. The Major steps his foot into my space a snarl coming from his sexy fucking lips. Yes, I admit I am taken with the beauty of my mates; they are fucking perfect for me after all they are mine.

My shield knocks him on his ass again, another smirk in his direction on my part. This dance can go on forever. I will never get tired, and I am a vampire for fucksakes. I flit over to the closet taking my shields with me; I quickly go through the clothing in there and pull out a black and red corset top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled thigh high boots; thank you Rosalie for picking me out some good clothing unlike the pixie. A giggle comes from my lips as I notice my mates still standing there looking for any sign of weakness in the shields surrounding me. They won't find one; again, they need to realize that I am in full control of the shields and my faculties.

Oh, I will let them have their fun, but they are going to have to work for it. I walk outside after getting dressed my mates following behind me. The Major still has to pay for what Jazz did to Bella earlier, so I quickly spin around and drop down into a crouch, my movements lithe like a cat, the Major growls, and I hiss at him. This time when he lunges at me, I sidestep instead of throwing my shields out at him; he spins about and lunges again. I flip him over me, my nails digging into his arm. A snarl of pain comes from him and a chuckle comes from the Captain. I feel him start to try to send lethargy, so I slam my shields up effectively blocking his empathic ability from hitting me.

I spin around still in my crouch and hiss at him, venom running down my chin. He stands up from the crouch he landed in; he surveys the damage, I did to him, pride showing in his eyes. I don't give a fuck if he is proud of me or not, this was about payback for hurting me earlier. I slowly stand from my crouch, surveying the damage; I did to my mate, my eyes flicking over each mark, watching the venom fall from his skin. I slowly walk over to him, letting my shield fall and reach for his arm. The scratches have already started to slowly heal however, I lean down and run my tongue down them, sealing them. A hiss escapes him. His eyes darken even father, and he reaches for me, this time I let him grab me. He pulls me gently into his arms, his acceptance of what happened almost staggering in its strength.

His arm slides under my legs lifting me up in bridal style, he takes off running back into the house. He gently sets me down on the ground before shredding my clothes from my body with a growl. With a small growl and a loud crash, the Captain comes through the door joining us, slowly stalking towards us his eyes completely black with need. The Major pushes me gently but firmly back towards the bed. I purr with want, my eyes hooded and black. His body follows mine back onto the bed. His hand wraps around my wrists pulling them over my head and pinning them there. My legs move of their own accord slipping up around his waist, drawing his perfect body closer to mine. A snarl comes from him at my attempt to get friction. He pushes my legs back down on the bed with his free hand, his fingers ghost over my skin drawing a hiss and purr from me. My eyes roll back into my head at the sensations he causes. The tenderness is amazing but right now. I need him to be rough with me.

"Please, be rougher with me," I beg, my voice husky with need. His touch gets rougher, needier, his fingers pinching and kneading my nipples as they harden into taut peaks. His glorious manhood brushes over me. My body tenses my bundle of nerves on fire as pleasure courses through my veins. The purr in my chest becomes louder as I feel the Captains hand reach down between the Major and me, to slowly start circling over my clit. My hips try to buck up into his wonderful hand, but with the weight of the Major on top of me, I can't move. A growl of frustration rises from me, a tsking noise comes from the Major.

"Now Darlin', we are in charge here. Patience my pet," he says with a smirk on his handsome face. The Captain increases the pressure and strokes to my very wet pussy, my hips buck and the coil springs tighter in my stomach. One of his fingers slips inside my dripping hole. He starts stroking me from the inside with his thumb grazing over my clit, sending what feels like lightning bolts up and down my spine. My muscles clench and I scream out as my orgasm jolts through me, my eyes rolling back further into my head. I feel the Major lining his member up with my sopping entrance. He glides fully into me roughly, dragging a deep sigh from me. The feeling of being home prevalent in my emotions, he releases my hands and hip, letting me have full range of motion. My hips rise and fall in time with his hard thrusts, grunts, moans, and hisses fall from the both of us as we race to the conclusion of our mating. My walls start fluttering around him, clenching and unclenching. His lust feeds my own, and I scream out as I fall apart around him. His orgasm follows not far behind mine. He sinks his teeth into my neck, and after he pulls them from me, he seals it with his venom.

He pulls from me gently laying his head against mine, and we lay there panting for a few minutes afterward, riding out the high of it all. He rolls off me, going to the bathroom. He grabs a cloth and gently cleans me, purring all the while. The Captain starts stroking me again. The fire starts burning in my nether regions once more making me hungry for my other mate. I gaze up at him from under hooded eyes that are as black as night. He spreads my legs further apart climbing up the bed between them, brushing his now naked erection against my aching core. My moisture covers him as it leaks out of me at an ungodly rate, his hand reaches down and lines his member up with me before he thrusts forward with speed that made me breathless, not that I need to breathe, but damn did that feel good. His hips begin rocking back and forth in a grueling pace, circling with every thrust in. His balls hit my ass with the sound of thunder.

My hips rise and fall with him, matching his punishing pace, a feeling of euphoria passes over me, and I look over to see a smirk on the Majors face as he is playing with himself watching our every move. My eyes follow his movements, my lust rising with each pass of his hand. My walls start to clench around the Captain as another orgasm races through me. All thoughts flee as I am hit with every ounce of lust, desire and need, we all three are feeling. It sends me into yet another orgasm this time dragging the Captain with me with a roar and an exclaimed MINE. His teeth sink into my shoulder and I lay in a shuddering, shivery mess, his forehead leaning against mine, our breathes ragged and quick.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	11. AN2

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


	12. AN3

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


End file.
